Del porqué Hermione prefiere no beber
by Vigrid
Summary: "Odio a ebria Hermione" Hermione recordó que se había prometido no beber nunca más...Escuchó a Zabini decir "Me debes 5 galeones pelirroja...Conozco muy bien a Draco para saber que no duraría ni 5 minutos con la sabelotodo" y Hermione sintió que moría allí mismo. Post-Hogwarts..intento de comedia!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R es la dueña de lo que reconocéis, invenciones raras…mías.

* * *

**Del porqué Hermione prefiere no beber**

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

La primera vez que Hermione vio a Draco Malfoy después de la guerra fue el día siguiente al que leyó -a escondidas- la edición de ese mes de corazón de bruja. En uno de los artículos se hacía una crítica sobre la nueva edición del libro _¿Quién soy yo?_ de Gilderoy Lockhart -uno de sus autores favoritos a pesar de haber sido un fraude- quien lo había escrito mientras se encontraba en San Mungo. Esa mañana llegó temprano a Flourish y Blotts para conseguirlo con los temores de ser descubierta y de que pronto se acabarán las publicaciones como en antaño.

Después de muchos años de su primera publicación le había encantado darle una segunda oportunidad, pues la primera edición le había tocado una fibra sensible de su ser, ¡además había escrito un libro por sí mismo!, sin embargo le sorprendió saber que la ubicación de él en la librería se limitaba solamente al último rincón en lo más alto de la estantería del fondo, con frustración miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba una escalera o alguna silla donde pararse para alcanzar el libro pero no vio nada, así que, ilusa, se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero solamente logró tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

Notó como un joven alto y al parecer servicial se estiraba sin esfuerzo tomando el libro, él estaba examinándolo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer pues aún le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que un hombre como Lockhart le gustase a ella, que amaba tanto los libros. Subió los ojos apenada para dar de lleno con una mirada gris familiar. "Malfoy", susurró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, él no cambió ni una pizca su expresión seria, ni siquiera la había mirado, leía detenidamente el sumario del libro y con desinterés se lo pasó. "Fue buena la primera edición", le escuchó decir, con reticencia tomó el libro de las manos de él. No era bueno guardar rencores, por eso su cabeza, la parte lógica que tenía ella, le recordó como él, años atrás, si bien no los había ayudado porque el bando bueno le agradara, si se había arrepentido al último minuto, ayudándolos a ganar esa guerra. Trató de sonreírle a modo de saludo, pero él la miró sin ninguna emoción. Lo observó abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces y sus ojos grises pronto se volvieron tormentosos, como si algo entre ellos tuviese que ser dicho.

"Lo siento"

Hermione lo observó darse la media vuelta mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, él salió apresurado del pasillo, escuchó como la campanilla de la librería sonaba y supuso que él había salido de allí, sus palabras aun resonaban en la mente de la gryffindor cuando se detuvo ante la cajera para pagar su nuevo libro.

-DH-

La segunda vez que ella lo vio fue en Florean Fortescue, probablemente unos dos meses después de su encuentro en la librería, había llegado ahí por el impulso de un antojo después del trabajo, le encantaba el sabor de vainilla e hidromiel desde que por primera vez había ingresado en ese local, así que se decidió rápidamente a pedir uno. "Lo siento señorita, es que solo nos queda uno, y el joven de allá lo ha pedido". Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia donde la chica había inclinado la cabeza, pudo notar a un hombre con cabellera rubia, al que solo le podía ver la espalda en la mesa de en frente y se le hizo completamente familiar. "¿Tienes una pluma?", la mesera a su lado le pasó una pequeña, con la que normalmente anotaba los pedidos de los clientes, Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y hasta estuvo a punto de morder la punta de la misma antes de recordar que no era suya y que probablemente si ya estaba mordisqueada debía ser por algo. Buscó una servilleta en la mesa y escribió 3 palabras. Dubitativa miró a la mesera, que la observaba con inocente curiosidad. "Llévale esto al joven que lo pidió y tráeme por favor una Infusión de grosella para llevar".

Cuando Draco Malfoy no recibió solamente su helado si no también una servilleta con algo escrito le sonrió coquetamente a la chica que le había entregado ambas cosas, haciéndola sonrojar y retirarse con nerviosismo casi tirándole un café a una de sus compañeras. Sin embargo, al leer la nota supo que la persona que se lo había escrito ya no debía estar allí en ese lugar, con disimulo giró su cabeza casi 180 grados solo para comprobar como una cabellera salvaje y castaña salía por la puerta principal de la heladería. Con rabia tomó su helado y se lo estampó en la boca con menos ganas que con las que había entrado en aquel lugar. La servilleta se abrió lentamente al estar arrugada de mala manera. En la nota con una grácil letra se podía apreciar la frase:

 _También lo siento._

-DH-

La tercera vez que tuvieron un encuentro fue ese mismo año, en diciembre, el ministerio hacía, como todos los años, una fiesta de fin de año para recaudar fondos y dar regalos a los más necesitados, una gala completamente elegante que se realizaba a las afueras Wiltshire y a la cual podría ir cualquier persona que pagase por el boleto de entrada, lo cual era necesario para asegurar una recolección mucho mas amplia.

Harry, Ron, Ginevra y Hermione se encontraban allí en el salón alquilado, bebiendo de sus copas y riendo ligeramente por alguna broma tonta contada por el pelirrojo. Vestidos con las ropas más adecuadas para la ocasión gozaban de ser observados por más de la mitad de los invitados a la celebración, lo que solo se detuvo cuando en el ambiente comenzó una música mucho más movida que provoco que más de uno se dirigiera a la pista de baile, disculpándose, Hermione se encaminó hacia los baños, entró en el cubículo y al salir de él se humedeció las manos y el rostro. Tenía demasiada sed y sus zapatos de tacón ya comenzaban a pasarle factura, salió de allí derecho a la fuente de ponche, en donde se sirvió la primera copa que bajo directo por su garganta en un solo sorbo. El segundo lo empezó a beber mucho más lento, giro su rostro a medida que inclinaba la copa para buscar a sus amigos, cuando los identifico con la mirada emprendió su camino, pero algo la hizo detenerse, se giró con extrañeza y pudo notar a sus espaldas una figura más que conocida. A sus ojos, se encontraba Draco Malfoy envuelto en una elegante túnica de color gris oscuro, con una camisa y pantalón negros que le hacían notar bastante imponente.

Él la miró de arriba abajo pero no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción, lo vio girarse y dar unos pasos, pero de pronto al igual que ella, algo lo hizo detenerse, volvió esos pocos pasos que había dado y la miró por unos segundos.

"Te queda bien el verde" Hermione sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse, pues su vestido era de ese color, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que en su coronilla notaba algo raro, miró con extrañeza los pequeños pedazos -de lo que parecía ser oro- que empezaban a caer despacio sobre su cabeza, del mismo modo en el que lo hacían los dientes de león al ser soplados por ella cuando era pequeña y su padre jugaba a atraparlos mientras ella reía.

Cuando centró su atención nuevamente en su horizonte notó que Malfoy ya no estaba y que al ella caminar nuevamente hacia sus amigos ya no había nada que la detuviese. No tardó en darse cuenta que la razón de todo eso había sido uno de los muérdagos encantados que aparecían de manera aleatoria por el techo del salón para luego _destruirse_ al momento en el que dos personas compartiesen un comentario de... franqueza, pues no había otra razón que la convenciese de eso: ella observó cómo los dos hermanos pelirrojos trataban de salir de la pequeña zona de encierro creado mágicamente corriendo ambos hacia los extremos opuestos, para luego ser repelidos por una pared transparente que se esfumó en el momento en el que Ginny le dijo a su hermano, después de que ambos se estrellaron, que _ojalá su madre le hubiese desechado y se hubiese quedado con la cigüeña, pero que menos mal había aprendido a quererlo y a lidiar con su torpeza._

-DH-

Cuando la cuarta vez Hermione se encontró con él en otro país sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo así como tristeza…tal vez empatía, pues la situación no había sido la mejor.

Ella estaba en Francia, el lugar donde fue a vacacionar muchas veces cuando era pequeña, se hospedaba en un hotel de arquitectura colonial, con pintura blanca por doquier, bastante amplio, con un viñedo en la entrada y una cava de quesos a un costado, para poder llegar a la recepción se debía subir por una de las dos escaleras que se encontraban ubicadas a cada lado paralelas a la edificación.

Había ido hasta allí por cuestiones laborales, los Mooncalfs, unos animalitos con la piel de un gris pálido y que poseían cuatro piernas delgadísimas, se apareaban a la luz de la luna llena y estaban siendo exterminados en los viñedos de esa zona de Francia y era deber de ella dar unas conferencias acerca de la estupidez que estaban cometiendo los dueños de los campos, pues no era una especie que dañara los cultivos o de los cuales se alimentara pero si del cual podían sacar provecho, pues era bien sabido que su estiércol ayudaba a que las plantas mágicas crecieran más fuertes y en menos tiempo. Esa era su última noche, decidida a conocer un poco más del lugar en donde estaba salió de su habitación cerca de las 10 de la noche, caminaba lentamente admirando como los animalitos que ella defendía salían a danzar con sus pies planos de una forma demasiado complicada para su contextura tan pequeña, pues no eran más grandes que una manzana.

Sus pies la guiaron hacia la cava de quesos, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, con curiosidad se asomó, pero no pudo ver absolutamente a nadie, enmudeció la puerta -por si ésta rechinaba- y entró con sigilo, la mayor cantidad de queso que ella había visto en su vida apareció ante sus ojos, ordenados como en una biblioteca lo están los libros, yacían en decenas de estantes ruedas de queso tan grandes como las llantas del auto de Arthur Weasley. Por nombre, por tamaño, por año y un montón de categorías que Hermione en verdad no tenía ni idea de que existían vio queso por queso, caminó hacia el fondo con la mirada llena de asombro hasta que se detuvo al escuchar un gemido. Su cabeza giró en todas las direcciones, pero no identificó el origen del sonido, otro gemido que escucho la hizo caminar hacia el fondo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una chica que se empeñaba en quitar la camisa de su pareja, ella iba a salir corriendo de allí apenada al poder ser descubierta pero lo que sucedió la dejo estática en donde se encontraba.

"Me das asco" escuchó a la chica decir, después de eso sintió un pisotón en uno de sus pies y un golpe en el hombro que la hizo trastabillar. La mujer salió furibunda de la cava y los ojos de la gryffindor retornaron al hombre que ahora acomodaba sus ropas.

"No te sabía chismosa, Granger" pero Hermione solo observaba al hombre que estaba allí a unos cuantos metros, no había entendido mucho de la escena, pero muy probablemente la marca que él tenía en su antebrazo podría ser la razón por la cual esa joven había dicho _eso_ para luego salir corriendo. Al parecer había personas que aún no superaban del todo lo que había sucedido durante la guerra.

Como no sabía que decir solo trató de mirarlo a los ojos fugazmente mientras le daba una sonrisa ligera y se giraba para caminar hacia el exterior del recinto, pocos segundos después lo escucho a él seguirla, ella no se sentía con el derecho de animarlo, pero sabía que muy probablemente si no decía nada la empatía que sentía en ese momento por él no la dejaría dormir en paz. Al llegar a la bifurcación de la entrada él se dirigió a la escalera que quedaba apuntando a la derecha y ella se detuvo en el primer escalón de la izquierda. Levanto su mirada por encima del hombro y noto que él también se había detenido.

"No me ten…"

"Ven a mi habitación" A pesar de que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, ella no paró de hablar hasta completar la frase - pues no quería escuchar como el diría que era lastima lo que le tenía ella a él por lo que acababa de suceder- pudo ver, al girarse, como él por un segundo se mostraba confundido y luego dejaba nuevamente su gesto de desinterés plasmada en el rostro. Ella subió las escaleras y pronto notó que él la seguía. Entró a su habitación y empezó a rebuscar entre su bolso y su maleta de viaje, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Él la miraba desde la puerta con desdén y a esas altas horas de la noche ella se preguntaba cómo podía seguir ahí de pie, no parecía el hombre más paciente del mundo y mucho menos con ella, que desordenaba todo a su paso para luego entrar al baño y mirar si ahí estaba lo que necesitaba. "Siéntate, por favor". Él la miro con burla y rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, luego ella se acercó con algo entre las manos y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la luz de la lámpara se encendiera. Con timidez la castaña se remangó su brazo izquierdo, al dejarlo descubierto lo junto con el antebrazo de Malfoy, al que también le descubrió de la tela que lo enfundaba. Malfoy la miro con curiosidad, mientras ella juntaba los dos antebrazos y le hablaba. "A veces se vuelve incomodo, por eso uso ropa grande y blusas con mangas largas" Ella le aplicó una especie de crema, que era lo que había traído en sus manos desde el baño. "A Molly le encanta todo acerca de los productos de belleza y una vez cada tanto me regala de esta crema hecha en casa". En ese momento el bajó los ojos para observar con asombro disimulado como la marca tenebrosa desaparecía, al igual que lo hacia el _sangre sucia_ que ella tenía cicatrizado. "Tómalo, sé que te servirá para cuando tengas citas" a esa frase ella le sumo una tímida sonrisa, casi complíce, aludiendo a lo que ambos habían visto hoy con la mujer que salió de la cava momentos antes, él tomó el frasco redondo contrariado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente.

"Gracias, sabelotodo"

-DH-

La quinta vez -y la última que Hermione contó pues ya empezaban a verse muy seguido-que ambos se encontraron no se sorprendieron, pues hacía ya varias semanas que se habían visto en Francia. Lo que les sorprendió a ambos fue saber que estaban trabajando en el mismo cuarto piso del ministerio desde hacía un tiempo y jamás se habían visto, a excepción de los eventos antes pasados. Hermione era una de las supervisoras en el área de leyes para la división de _seres_ del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, lo cual hacia que ella fuese la encargada en aprobar cada uno de los proyectos arrojados en su escritorio sobre algo que se les ocurriese a sus subordinados -de los cuales probablemente se aprobaban un 99%- pues la mayoría trataba sobre la reubicación de elfos liberados u hombres lobo. A veces Hermione ayudaba a sus otros compañeros en ciertos trabajos, como, por ejemplo, el viaje que había hecho a Francia para la División de _bestias_. Por eso lo más extraño era no recordar haber estado en el mismo salón de conferencias de Malfoy ahora que se enteraba de que trabajaba para _esa_ división.

En el momento en el que la reunión con el jefe del departamento terminó todos caminaron en dirección al ascensor, con un asentimiento de cabeza ambos se saludaron y entraron, apretujados como estaban Hermione solo atinó a mirar el suelo, no tenía la suficiente confianza con el rubio para entablar una conversación delante de sus compañeros sin sonar forzada así que solo juntos sus manos por delante de su vientre y esperó. Esa fue la razón por la que ella no notó lo que Malfoy -o más bien los ojos de Malfoy- estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Si bien no le desagradaba del todo, el rubio no podía disimular la molestia que le producía el estar últimamente tan rodeado de Granger…Granger y su maldito olor a Miel que desprendía cada vez que su cabellera se movía. Miró hastiado un punto por encima de la cabeza de ella pero pudo notar como esta vez su coronilla no parecía estar alborotada, observó con detenimiento como el cabello recogido en una especie de moño atrapaba la mayor cantidad de cabello posible, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, la notó apretar un poco los brazos y ese fue el momento en el que Malfoy volvió a sentir el desprecio por la sabelotodo, al bajar su mirada inconscientemente para satisfacer la curiosidad pudo ver como ella al apretar sus brazos oprimía también su busto, lo cual hacia que su ligero escote se acentuara más y sus pechos sobresalieran por encima de la blusa color azul cielo que ese día llevaba, una mujer como Granger no merecía tener _esas_ tetas ni por un millón de galeones, además de que esa blusa no podía tener el adjetivo de grande, como ella le había dicho hace unos meses sobre su ropa. Levantó la mirada con rabia hacia _el punto_ en la pared y la siguiente vez que paró el ascensor él salió molesto del mismo, sin esperar para saber si era su piso de destino o no.

 _No eran la gran cosa esas tetas._

-DH-

Malfoy se encontraba en su departamento en el momento en que una lechuza empezó a picotear molesta en su ventana, tuvo que detener el manoseo con la joven que tenía encima de él para poder ir y recoger lo que sea que la jodida ave quisiera entregarle. De su pico soltó bruscamente una bolsita pequeña y él metió la mano, al sacarla llevaba consigo un frasco redondo y un papelito pegado a la tapa. _Supuse que ya no tenías,_ _hace meses que te di la primera._ Miró detenidamente el frasco y echó de allí al ave, se quitó la camisa que estaba medio desabrochada -acción casi completada por la pelinegra que estaba en su sillón- y aplicó rápidamente un poco de la crema en su antebrazo.

Volvió hacia la chica, pero ella estaba hablando por un aparato extraño... aparentemente sola. "¡No! … ¿estas completamente segura? … está bien, ya voy para allá". El rubio observó como la joven recogía algo del suelo y estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su conexión de chimenea al verla inclinarse, mostrándole en todo su esplendor el culo del que era poseedora para poder repetir la ocasión, pero ella se levantó, le besó suavemente en los labios y se despidió, desapareciendo de su departamento tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de hacer mayor cosa, con rabia dio un puño a la pared, pero tanta fue su inconciencia al hacerlo que no dio en un costado de esta sino en el borde, ese esquinero que rompió uno de sus nudillos en segundos…maldiciendo se apareció en San Mungo para que lo curasen.

Al siguiente día estando en su oficina observó como la dientona Granger aparecía en su despacho sonriendo ampliamente, lo saludó y empezó a hablarle como si fueran los mejores amigos y como su humor estaba pésimo desde la noche anterior solo atinó a mirarla con fastidio.

"¿Recibiste el encargo de mi lechuza?" le preguntó, pero como había sucedido hacía unas horas, ella tampoco le dejó decir una palabra. "Fui una tonta al asumir que aun vivías en la mansión, mi lechuza me picoteó pues ya no está habitada y tardó encontrarte…tuve que corregirme y decirle que buscara a Draco Malfoy…en donde sea que estuviese" Rio suavemente y le mostró su mano, vendada en la zona de los nudillos al igual que la de él.

"Si…pero no sirvió de mucho" le dijo levantándose con la intención de echarla de allí de la manera más decente posible, posicionándose a su lado.

"Dura muy poco, lo sé. He estado intentando buscar algún ingrediente que la haga perdurar un poco más…tal vez que la vuelva permanente" Hizo una pausa, en la cual buscó con sus ojos algo en el amplio escritorio, lo que el rubio vio los segundos siguientes fue en cámara lenta, Granger de pie junto a él, Granger señalando algo, Granger estirándose para tomar _ese_ algo del escritorio, Granger inclinándose más de la cuenta, casi trepándose en su escritorio para tomar una pluma, el culo de Granger grabándose en su memoria y siendo comparado con el de la chica de anoche, el culo de Granger ganando el concurso de comparación. "Acá están los ingredientes, la receta no es la cosa más difícil, solo juntalo todo, cómo eres bueno en pociones tal vez podamos encontrar una solución".

"Claro". Malfoy se aclaró la garganta después de pronunciar esa palabra, pues por el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña podía prever que ella había notado también el tono ronco y cargado con el que había hablado.

"Nos vemos Malfoy". No pudo evitar seguir con su mirada el camino que tomaba la castaña, contoneando sin intención su cadera, distrayéndolo para después hacerlo maldecir.

 _Ese culo no era la gran cosa._

-DH-

Hermione se desplazaba a lo largo del centro de Londres junto a Ginevra, hablaba -o más bien, le reclamaba- en voz baja acerca de lo vergonzoso que había sido para ella encontrar a su amiga haciéndolo con un hombre en el departamento que ambas compartían. ¡En la sala, por Merlín! Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando juntas entraron en uno de los bares de la zona de Old Street. No habían bailado ni 3 canciones y Hermione con solo un par de chupitos con vodka ya estaba un tanto mareada. La pelirroja le daba uno inmediatamente después de que le quedaba una gota del anterior en el vaso, por eso le sorprendió ver que su amiga no llenaba su vasito, sino que se quedaba estancada en medio de la pista, la vio agacharse con reflejos para esquivar una silla y ella, tambaleante, salió corriendo para ver que sucedía. Al parecer había gente peleándose en el centro del establecimiento, no tardaron ni dos segundos en identificar a uno de los involucrados: Malfoy. La castaña notó como alguien le daba un puñetazo en su rostro y lo hacía trastabillar. Otro hombre le estampó una botella en la mejilla izquierda mientras gritaba algo que ella entendió como _Mortífago incompetente_. Lo que hizo ella fue, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomar la mano del Slytherin metiéndose en medio de todos, mientras veía a uno de los jóvenes apuntarle a él con la varita y pronunciar un hechizo que no lograron escuchar ella simplemente pensó en su próximo destino.

Por la posición en que se había aparecido cayó de bruces contra el suelo...corrección...contra Malfoy. Estaba un poco mareada pues no acostumbraba a beber tanto -un par de copas eran demasiado- lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y lo apoyó en el sofá. "Tu cara se ve terrible" le dijo mientras le alumbraba con su varita.

"Gracias, siempre tan honesta".

Ella se apenó un poco pero no dijo nada para corregirse. Le sacó los pedazos de vidrio que se le habían incrustado en la piel. Pensó en ponerle díctamo sobre la herida así que dio unos pasos hacia un gabinete donde guardaba copas de cristal y pociones. Leyó las etiquetas buscando, pero le clavó la mirada al veritaserum. Su yo lógica le decía que estaba muy mal, pero a la Hermione mareada - por el par de copas bebidas -le despertaba la curiosidad...además él también podría ser honesto por una vez en la vida. Solo quería comprobar cuáles eran las razones por las que había actuado _así_ en el pasado, es decir, como se había… _arrepentido_ a última hora, la Hermione que no estaba en sus cabales le decía que era una travesura que no pasaría a mayores y estaba dispuesta a hechizarlo con un obliviate -la Hermione ebria estaba completamente loca- si era necesario. Tomó un vaso de cristal y puso 3 gotas de esencia insípida, inodora e incolora para luego terminar de llenarlo con un aguamenti, se dirigió hacia el rubio para ofrecerle un analgésico mientras aplicaba el díctamo en la parte izquierda de su pálido rostro.

Trataba de hilar las palabras para hacer hablar al rubio, pero se le trababan en la lengua antes de salir, los quejidos dolorosos del rubio tampoco ayudaban mucho a que ella aclarase su mente.

"No tenías que hacerlo" le escuchó decir, ella se encogió de hombros, se giró un momento hacia la mesita donde estaba el díctamo para untar otra pieza de algodón. "No tienes que hacerme más favores", el rubio detuvo su mano y ella suspiró.

"No tengo, pero si quiero" guio su mano otra vez hacia el ojo de Malfoy. "Me gusta tu cara sin desfigurar" le dijo en tono de broma.

"A mí me gusta tu culo" Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estuvo a punto de golpearlo con la palma de su mano completamente abierta, pero recordó que -efectivamente- ya estaba golpeado y sobretodo…que _no era él_ el que hablaba. Así que solo presionó más la herida. Él río con sorna por su acción.

"No tienes porqué ser tan vulgar"

"Por favor Granger, no puedes enojarte por algo que es tan obvio" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Estás ebrio, mejor cállate". Se empezaba a arrepentir de haberle dado la poción.

"Nunca te he odiado. Simplemente tuviste la sangre equivocada en el momento en el que mis costumbres eran las equivocadas. Por eso yo puedo tener todo el derecho de admirar tu culo ahora que todo ya pasó" Cuando el rubio terminó de hablar lo hizo con una mirada confundida. Él vio como la castaña se levantaba frente a él y giraba su rostro como si buscara un punto interesante en la pared, la observó mientras guardaba las botellitas que había utilizado y él se levantó, el mareo que sintió-por el alcohol y el golpe- lo tumbó al suelo. Hermione se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero él negó su mano, ella se inclinó tratando de rodearlo con sus brazos para levantarlo, pero su escote se le notó un poco más cuando su vestido fue estirado desde las rodillas por la posición, lo que él sintió en su boca fue diarrea verbal. "También me gustan tus senos" Hermione le miró con incredulidad y el rubio le devolvió una mirada cargada de desprecio, ofendido por lo que había dicho. "Eres realmente muy estúpida o demasiado…muuuy osada para hacer lo que hiciste" Le dijo Malfoy antes de desaparecer con un gesto de rabia en el rostro.

Hermione estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, mirando el espacio que había dejado Malfoy y sintiéndose un poco culpable, por eso cuando escuchó el sonido de una aparición detrás de ella cayó de culo y con las piernas abiertas en el momento en el que se giró para enterarse quien estaba en su departamento.

"¿Y Malfoy?" le preguntó una Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

"Me debes 5 galeones pelirroja" entonces Hermione notó la presencia masculina al lado de su amiga. "Conozco muy bien a Draco para saber que no duraría ni 5 minutos con la sabelotodo" por su tez oscura y la implicación de conocer al rubio, el joven frente a ella no debía ser otro que Blaise Zabini.

Desde su posición vio a su amiga pasarle unas monedas al slytherin y él desapareció unos segundos después. Ginny trató de sacarle información sobre lo sucedido y la castaña intentaba que a la Hermione ebria no se le soltara la sopa, "No es de tu incumbencia lo que haya podido o no darle a Malfoy" …obviamente fallando estrepitosamente al callarla mentalmente.

Ginny abrió los ojos y luego recorrió con la mirada el lugar, el gabinete en donde estaban las pociones estaba un poco abierto. Con sutileza empezó a hacerle preguntas que hábilmente su amiga evadió hasta que preguntó por el vaso en la mesita. "Bu...bueno...puede...que casualmente no sea solo agua" Ginny tomó el vaso y lo olfateó, pero parecía contener solo un poco de agua, lo cual hizo sospechoso que las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeran de rojo y desviase la mirada.

"Por dios Hermione, eso no lo haría ni yo".

La pelirroja intentó entender como había pasado todo hasta que por fin la Hermione loca le contó todo con detalles, para luego reírse y decirle que no era nada grave, entonces Ginny, como buena amiga que era le indicó que efectivamente no parecía nada grave, pero que si el rubio se había desaparecido ofendido muy probablemente se debía a que si le había afectado un poco al menos. Hermione prometió disculparse pronto.

-DH-

Lo cierto es que la castaña se tardó 1 semana completa para convencerse de que lo que recordaba si eran _recuerdos_ y no una mala acción por parte de su compañera de piso. Caminó dirigiéndose al área norte del cuarto piso del ministerio, según la agenda de Malfoy -que ingeniosamente había conseguido- se encontraría presentando un nuevo proyecto de reubicación de una bestia que ella no se tomó la molestia de leer. Llego al salón y como un ninja se escabulló en la conferencia, pasaron 15 minutos para que ella escuchase la voz del rubio suavemente apagarse para dar paso a unos cuantos aplausos decorosos.

Lo vio caminar hacia ella, pero le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender que la había ignorado y seguía derecho hacia la salida, tuvo que correr para adelantarse a él y estiró sus brazos impidiéndole el paso, a lo cual el rio con burla, pues era imposible que ella cubriese o bloquease una puerta que de ancho tenía 2 metros.

"Ehmm…Ahmmm" Empezó, boqueo un par de veces y luego recordó que debía decir algo. "Es irónico que trabajes en la reubicación de los hipogrifos, ¿no?" le preguntó divertida por la referencia al pasado que tenía la frase, pero él entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

"Es irónico que con los años en vez de que tus neuronas se reproduzcan, se extingan". Hermione reparó en que el rubio ya no estaba a su vista cuando sus pocas neuronas hicieron sinapsis.

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano abierta, al parecer tendría que hacer algo para que sus neuronas trabajaran mejor, ella era una persona letrada, ¡por Merlín! y desde que había bebido la semana pasada se comportaba como una idiota.

Ante ella apareció la más asombrosa idea: ¡Ja! Jaque mate Neuronas, ¡A ella le llegaban las soluciones solas!

"Oh, Hermione, hace mucho no te veía… ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que desde la fiesta de Slughorn debo pedirte disculpas por mi insistencia esa noche… quisiera invitarte a cenar, ¿Qué opinas?" Ella enfocó al joven que tenía ante sus ojos y una rápida respuesta salió de sus labios.

"No te preocupes McLaggen, yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, es más, no necesitas llevarme a cenar, ya sabía que tus intenciones eran netamente amistosas y te superé hace mucho. Hasta luego" se fue sin dejarlo salir de su asombro, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, no tendría que salir con él y rechazarlo y el ya no insistiría pues a Hermione _ya él no le gustaba_. Sonrió maliciosa…luego recordó…

Bien…ahora… ¿cómo invitar a cenar al rubio?

Se sentía obligada a disculparse debido a la promesa que había hecho con su compañera de piso, si ella no se disculpaba se enfrentaba a la amenaza de no saber si bebía café, agua o cualquier cosa _pura_ o si tendría unas cuantas gotas de veritaserum en ellas, pero en cambio sí se disculpaba, Ginny ya no la haría pasar pena con sus conquistas pues ya no lo haría con ellos en cualquier parte del departamento. Era un gana-gana por donde se le mirase y ella desde muy niña siempre había tenido el pensamiento de que se debía ser justa con las personas, por eso había decidido trabajar junto al ministerio en la protección de los seres por los que ella luchaba, ¿no?

Se sentó en su oficina y garabateó una rápida nota.

 _Cenemos. No lo arruinaré..._ luego la leyó, la releyó, la examinó y tiró de sus pelos mientras pensaba en si era lo correcto o no, al parecer su lechuza se impacientaba con facilidad, pues le quitó la nota con el pico y salió volando. Hermione pegó un salto cuando su ave llego a los casi 15 segundos con una respuesta.

 _YO elijo el sitio y la fecha._

Y bueno…de eso habían pasado otros 7 días, por lo cual esa noche de sábado estaba a punto de mandarlo a comer espárragos, a él, a su disculpa y a Ginny con todos los hombres que pudiese llevar al departamento porque el slytherin no le daba una respuesta a su invitación. Caminaba hacia la cocina con toda la intención de atiborrarse con chucherías para comer en su cama en pijama viendo películas, cuando vio como por la ventana abierta se colaba el águila más hermosa e imponente que Hermione había visto en su vida- ¡y nunca había visto una porque en Londres simplemente no habían! -

"¡GINNY HAY UN AGUILA EN NUESTRA SALA!"

"Lo sé, no grites, trae una carta" La Weasly se levantó del sofá y se acercó al ave de rapiña, quien elegantemente inclinaba su cabeza para recibir una caricia. Se preguntaba quién podría ser tan ostentoso para tr…

"¡Dámela!" le dijo a Ginevra estirando la mano, iba a manotear a la pelirroja, pero exigirlo de una manera tan exagerada despertó la curiosidad en su amiga, quien le envió un petrificus totalus de la manera más alífera posible. "Sabelotodo" dijo Ginny, le echó una mirada picarona a Hermione mientras leía "te veo en el Restaurante _Le Gavroche_ en 10 minutos, se puntual y ve elegante, no me hagas pasar vergüenza…Posdata: Por elegante me refiero a elegante, no a _eso_ que usas para ir al ministerio" Ginny agitó la carta y pegó unos saltitos eufórica, como cuando eres adolescente y tu amiga celebra que un chico te invitó a una cita "…no tiene firma… _sabelotodo"_ Ginny pronunció el sobrenombre con burla para luego reír suavemente mientras le quitaba el hechizo, Hermione atrapó la carta en el aire cuando ella se la lanzó.

"¡10 MINUTOS! Y ni siquiera sé dónde es"

Weasly le ayudó a buscar una foto del restaurante para que se apareciese, suponían que con _visualizar_ el destino sería suficiente, así que con ayuda del porlatil -como Ginny lo llamaba- lo encontró.

Miraba a la castaña con impaciencia mientras se cambiaba de vestido de la manera más lenta posible así que decidió ayudarla haciendo gala de sus habilidades y de su guardarropa, pues los vestidos de la castaña eran del estilo de oficina más aburrido que Ginny había apreciado en su corta vida, con un movimiento de varita Granger tuvo puesto un vestido azul eléctrico "Terrible" dijo la pelirroja, con otro movimiento lo cambió por uno de color oro que a duras penas tapaba su trasero "De puta" agitó otra vez la varita "Demasiado elegante".

"Ginny detente ya" le dijo cuándo percibió que ya iban por el quinto vestido y aún no se decidía, cuando lo dijo, sobre su cuerpo se quedó posado un vestido de su gusto, con unos tirantes negros y el resto gris, llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, pero no era muy corto, no estaba muy adherido a su cuerpo y no tenía escote, le encantó y a su amiga también así que busco unos tacones negros a juego. Se encontraba memorizando muy concentrada el lugar donde debía aparecerse y por eso no notó el hechizo Reducio que Ginny ponía sobre su vestido en el último momento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Crookshanks, ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?" le preguntó Ginny con tono divertido por su travesura, el gato maulló con un tono aburrido declinando su invitación, pero de igual manera la siguió para poder juguetear con las burbujas y la espuma que se escapaban cada vez que ella chapoteaba en el agua.

-DH-

Cuando Hermione se apareció en la fachada del restaurante miró a todos lados para hechizar a cualquier muggle que hubiese podido verla, pero entonces distinguió a muchas personas que aparecían y desaparecían en esa calle, sobretodo detrás de ella al parecer haciendo fila.

"Señorita, ¿tiene usted una reservación?" Hermione miró al hombre que hacía de hostess, con duda le contestó. "Ahmmm... ¿Draco Malfoy?".

"Lo siento, el joven Malfoy no reservó esta semana" A su lado sonó un ¡plop!

"Hermione Granger" dijo el hombre a su derecha.

"Síganme por favor" Hermione caminaba por inercia, Malfoy caminaba con elegancia y la mayoría de miradas se posaban en ambos a medida que las personas notaban quien era la compañía del rubio. Decidió ignorarlos y caminar con más apuro pues los dos hombres le llevaban ya distancia.

Malfoy la ayudó a tomar asiento y ordenó un vino para abrir el apetito.

"Habla ya, sabelotodo" le dijo mientras bebía de su copa en un elegante movimiento.

"No tienes que ser tan odioso, Malfoy" el rubio levantó la mirada de su copa, recorrió la mesa en un barrido de su mirada, llegó hasta el cuerpo femenino que se veía a la altura de la misma y empezó a subir hasta llegar a su rostro, con disimulo para que ella no lo notara.

Por el camino pudo notar que el escote en el vestido de Granger parecía haberse ampliado desde su llegada al restaurante, pero seguramente era su imaginación, desvió la mirada nuevamente a su copa.

"Bueno...el motivo de esta cen..."

"Sin protocolo" La interrumpió

"Okay" ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un toque de odio por la interrupción "Lolamento" dijo rápido y con un tono de voz bajo. Él lo entendió perfectamente, pero decidió que esa era una noche para él, no para ella.

"¿Qué dijiste?" se puso una mano en la oreja como si no hubiese escuchado ni un sonido

"Que-lo-la-men-to" puso énfasis en cada una de las silabas.

"Escucha Granger, y escucha con atención, ¡no interrumpas! " le expresó con molestia pues ella ya iba a abrir la boca "Si estoy aquí no es porque me agrades, simplemente lo hago porque pienso que ambos merecemos esta conversación" Por Merlín, era lo más maduro que había dicho en años el rubio. "Resulta que sí, como te dije esa noche, pienso que pudimos ser de otra manera, nunca amigos, pero no precisamente enemigos, me imagino que ya sabías que era verdad lo que pensaba porque en ese momento ya había bebido el veritaserum" La incriminó y ella se encogió de hombros, evitó la mirada gris y se sonrojó. "Así que te explicaré lo que ya sabes, en este momento no creo lo mismo que en años anteriores, esto no me hace una mejor persona, pero si me permites te diré que aprendí mi lección y que lamento lo que todos sufrimos...lo que tu sufriste "Hermione vio por segunda vez en su vida el gris sarcástico tornándose tormentoso, como si... _en verdad lo lamentara."_ Y por eso acepto tus disculpas, ya que imagino, estabas más ebria que yo esa noche"

El rubio empezó a comer de la entrada que un mesero había puesto en la mesa, a ella también se le antojó y tomó un palito de queso. Comieron en silencio y luego llegaron los platos que ambos habían pedido, era una cena...tranquila, si se pudiese describir, ella sentía que también debía decir una frase larga para hacerlo sentir escuchado pero no le llegaban ideas, así que tomando el consejo de la Hermione loca hizo nuevamente un comentario sobre los hipogrifos, que el rubio respondió con total serenidad, mientras el explicaba como había llegado a plantearse el proyecto Hermione empezó a notar algo extraño en sus muslos, desvió la vista hacia allí y advirtió como casi imperceptiblemente su vestido parecía encogerse, lo confirmó un segundo después cuando puso un dedo en el borde y de repente ya el vestido se distanciaba de su uña, como si...se acortara a cada segundo. Se alarmó, pero con disimulo pidió disculpas y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando llegó se miró al espejo y vio que el vestido _que no tenía escote_ dejaba poco a la imaginación… chilló por lo bajo, luego se giró para ver como su trasero estaba a punto de quedar al descubierto. "¡¿Y mi varita?!" Hermione se palpó con la esperanza de tenerla incrustada en una costilla, pero...nada...con decisión caminó hacia la puerta y le pidió al mesero más cercano que llamara a su rubio acompañante.

"¿Que sucede Granger?" Hermione tragó saliva, habló por un lado de la puerta de baño mientras el rubio seguía afuera

"Me...Me podrías...podrías prestarme tu abrigo...por favor" Escuchó al rubio reír.

"No"

"Por favoooor" le gruñó, no quería contarle lo que estaba sucediendo porque no quería que él se riese de ella, pero no le quedaba de otra. "Mi vestido...ya no existe" Eso sorprendió al rubio.

"Si quieres pasar una noche con el más guapo del Reino Unido no tienes que exagerar, pon una mejor excusa"

"No seas idiota, mi vestido está desapareciendo mientras discutimos" Le dijo Hermione azorada porque sus palabras eran verdad, ya podía ver a través del espejo su ropa interior...y no llevaba la parte de arriba del conjunto porque Ginny era quien la había vestido. Se sonrojó de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo...eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

"Hay un escape de agua señora, lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarla pasar" Sintió al rubio hablar y unos pasos alejarse, luego tocaron la puerta. "Toma Granger, más te vale no estar mintiendo". Por el pequeño hueco que su vergüenza dejaba entreabrir por la puerta el rubio el pasó un largo abrigo de color negro. Hermione tuvo que romper lo que le quedaba de vestido pues empezaba a apretar sus pechos. Tiró a la basura el trozo de tela que no media más de 30 centímetros y colocó el abrigo sobre su cuerpo cerrando todos y cada uno de los botones. ¿Qué carajo le había ocurrido a ese vestido? Salió con toda la dignidad que pudo y evitó mirar a su acompañante.

"Al parecer no mientes... ¿Ahora qué haremos?" ella ciertamente no sabía. Lo miro con duda, él rodó los ojos. "Puedes tomar mi abrigo, ve a casa" Hermione pensó rápido, era sábado, probablemente Ginny estaría conquistando algún chico en una disco, ella no tenía su varita y sus llaves claramente tampoco, ¿qué tan alta era la probabilidad de que Ginny hubiese puesto algún hechizo de seguridad en el departamento? Tal vez muy alta, pero podía intentarlo, se concentró en su próximo destino mientras sentía la mirada del rubio sobre ella, pasaron los segundos y no ocurrió nada..."¿Qué?"

"Esta hechizada" le dijo, el rubio la tomó por el codo y la acompañó hacia la salida del restaurante, la calle estaba llena de gente y entre los ojales del abrigo sentía el viento soplar muy fuerte, empezó a temblar un poco y saltó asustada al escuchar un relámpago. No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando grandes gotas empezaron a caer sobre su cabello mientras caminaba con el rubio sin rumbo, ya estaba completamente empapada cuando sintió su cuerpo ser comprimido y luego estirado por los efectos de una aparición, miro a su alrededor y diviso un montón de muebles elegantes, para sentarse, para acostarse, para poner botellas, para poner vasos...Por Morgana, si ese era el departamento del rubio pues la verdad es que se le notaba que el sueldo del ministerio no era de lo único que vivía.

"Allá está el baño, toma una toalla" la castaña hizo caso.

Malfoy se sirvió un vaso a rebosar de whiskey de fuego a la par que secaba sus ropas, esa situación lo ponía incomodo, era cierto, no odiaba a Granger, le incomodaba un poco su presencia y sus aires de sabelotodo, pero aun así él en lo único en lo que pensaba era en que _una mujer_ estaba envuelta en _su_ abrigo y teniendo ropa interior o no, era la única prenda exterior que portaba, lo que lo hacía recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts…también recordó sus últimos ligues, dos chicas con las que había tenido finales desastrosos, primero, la chica francesa que por ver una estúpida marca lo había rechazado y luego la pelinegra con la que no había logrado más que unos besos subidos de tono y de la que nunca más supo nada, a decir verdad la crema de Granger no había funcionado para ligar más. Se estiró los pelos con rabia y se bebió su tercer vaso de whiskey. La gryffindor salió del cuarto de baño envuelta otra vez en el abrigo, ella estornudó mientras caminaba descalza con los tacones en una de sus manos.

"Lo siento, esta mojado aun, ¿podrías secarlo? …por favor" le pidió con timidez, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz, podría estarse resfriando, él sacudió la varita y un chorro de aire caliente la envolvió toda, Malfoy chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando vio, gracias al movimiento, los muslos de Granger que se habían descubierto mientras el abrigo se elevaba por acción del viento, cosa que ella no notó. Le ofreció algo de beber, pero ella negó con la cabeza, la observaba curiosear por la sala comprimiendo el deseo de tocar cada objeto que decoraba las repisas.

"Ganaste un campeonato de Quidditch" Mencionó rozando con los dedos el trofeo. "Y también uno de Whiskey de fuego" dijo extrañada, lo cuestionó con la mirada.

"El que más bebiera Whiskey en cabeza de puerco"

"Oh...bueno...jamás he bebido eso" ella caminó hacia la barra donde él estaba, tomando los licores para leer cada etiqueta - _era demasiado empollona-_ "¿Sabe tan terrible como el Whiskey muggle?" él la miro incrédulo y la castaña rio ligeramente "Lo siento... el whiskey que bebía mi padre era terrible".

"Es normal"

"¿Puedo?" Él llenó solo el fondo de un vaso, pero vio como la gryffindor lo miraba ofendida. "Vamos, soy mejor que eso" le sirvió tal como se había servido a él mismo y reparó en como ella tomaba el vaso, tomando un sorbo grande, para después posar el recipiente en el mesón y sacudir su cabeza con fuerza sacando la lengua con asco.

"No creo" La retó con la mirada y ella terminó de beber en un solo trago.

"Otro" le exigió, Malfoy lo llenó un poco más que la vez anterior y se rio cuando se lo entregó, creyendo que ella no sería capaz, pero si lo fue, esta vez ella no hizo caras.

"Otro"

"No creo que deb..."

"Otro" él la obedeció y se sirvió uno para él, lo bebieron. La castaña tuvo que sostenerse de los bordes del mesón para no caerse mientras el mareo asomaba por sus piernas enclenques. Trató de ayudarla, pero fue manoteado.

"Soy toda una Gryffindor"

"Si...pero eso significa valentía…no equilibrio"

"Ahora me siento mal" se sostuvo la cabeza, pero eso hizo que soltara el mesón y se balanceara hacia atrás, él la tomó por los codos y la estabilizó, Hermione puso las manos en sus brazos para sostenerse mejor. "Esto no está bien" el rubio la miro extrañado y ella le devolvió una mirada cristalina, no como si fuese a llorar...solo...brillaba más.

Hermione recordó que se había prometido no beber nunca más, la primera vez que estuvo frente al rubio con una copa de vino encima lo había visto sin camisa y aun soñaba con su torso trabajado -lo que jamás admitiría- la segunda vez le había escuchado decirle guarradas al usar el veritaserum -algo con lo que a veces una parte de su anatomía se humedecía ligeramente y que tampoco admitiría jamás- y en esta última sentía la necesidad de dejarse abrazar por esos músculos grandes que la sostenían sin demasiado esfuerzo y acurrucarse allí hasta que su borrachera pasara. Aclaró su garganta y trató de decir algo que diría su parte lógica..."Te ves más guapo cuando me embriago"...bueno...su parte lógica se había ido de vacaciones.

Malfoy rio por su parte.

La llevó hacia uno de los miles de sillones que al parecer tenía el rubio en ese inmenso departamento, pero ella no quería sentarse sola, así que palmeó el asiento a su lado. Con reticencia el rubio ocupó el lugar señalado y con la varita atrajo las bebidas, sus labios rozaron el cristal y probó un poco más de licor.

 _Ebria Hermione -_ como llamaría de ahora en adelante a su _yo_ que estaba loca- siguió el gesto con detalle, el rubio fruncía los labios mientras saboreaba del borde del vaso y luego, después de tragar, lamia sus labios.

 _Cuerda Hermione_ reparó en un punto interesante del veneciano que tenía la pared de enfrente, desviando la atención para no sentir vergüenza.

Draco la miraba con atención, nervioso por lo que podría suceder si seguía bebiendo, pero bebiendo de igual manera. Trataba de no mirar muy al suelo para no encontrarse con una pizca de tela de su abrigo -que lo haría fijarse de nuevo en sus piernas- ni muy por arriba para no observar a la castaña y la completa atención con la que ella lo observaba a él.

"¿Hace cuánto no bebes?"

"Nunca bebo, por eso estoy ebria"

"Estás ebria porque eres terca"

"No soy terca" le dijo con rabia pegándole con el puño en un brazo.

"Lo eres Granger, ni yo había bebido tanto en tan poco tiempo" mintió, pues lo acababa de hacer.

"Últimamente hago cosas que la gente loca aparentemente no hace"

"Yo no estoy loco"

"Yo sí"

Draco le sirvió un poco de agua, pero ella se negó a beberla.

"No soy tu" le dijo con burla, pero ella rodó los ojos con exaspero.

"Lo-sien-to Malfoy, _ebria Hermione_ hace y dice cosas que no debe"

"El _ebrio Draco_ también"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como decirle a una empollona que le gusta su culo" Hermione sintió los colores subir a su rostro mientras Malfoy se reía de ella y cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentó golpearlo con el puño, pero esta vez no llegó a su destino pues él la manoteo, ella ofendida abrió la boca y le reclamó. "No dejaré que me golpees más"

"¡Déjate!"

"No"

"¡Déjate!"

"Que no, Granger" Se puso de pie y sintió como el mareo bajaba y subía por su cuerpo para luego posicionarse en su cabeza, se tambaleó un poco y luego la sintió a ella de pie a su lado, enfocó la vista, desde que había ganado ese concurso hacia 3 años no bebía mas de 2 vasos de Whiskey porque ya no lo resistía, así que, como ya había perdido la cuenta de lo que había bebido esa noche supo que debía desaparecer a Granger de ahí, siempre que se embriagaba terminaba haciendo cosas que le avergonzaban o le daban a Blaise la oportunidad perfecta para joderlo.

"Largo de aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te vayas, dame mi abrigo y vete, seguro que ya puedes entrar a tu casa" Hermione -la ebria- no pensó antes de actuar, ofendida tiró del abrigo para reventar los botones que pudo y enseguida lanzó la prenda al suelo, Malfoy, como en una ocasión anterior vio todo a cámara lenta, Hermione tambaleándose mientras tiraba de los ojales, Hermione abriendo el abrigo mientras sus pechos y su ropa interior se mostraban ante él -él tragando saliva- Hermione lanzando con fuerza el abrigo al suelo y pisoteándolo como una niña pequeña que hace berrinche...Hermione atrapada entre el sofá y su imponente y masculino cuerpo, Hermione pasmada mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces Draco reaccionó con rabia y gruñó, dejó de presionar sus manos sobre las muñecas femeninas, pegó su frente a la de ella. "Huye ahora que puedes, dientes de castor" le susurró sin abrir los ojos, Hermione se mordió los labios indecisa -ni siquiera reparó en el insulto- cuando él volvió a abrirlos ella seguía con el mismo gesto, miraba su ojo izquierdo y luego el derecho en rápidas repeticiones. De un lado a otro como tratando de leer lo que pasaba por su mente de slytherin. "Eres una mujer" Ella rio por lo obvio del comentario. "Y no tienes sostén" Con ese comentario se sonrojó, pero no se movió. Él gruñó de nuevo.

"Nunca he besado un Slytherin" Estaba seguro de que ella no había besado a muchas personas a sus 22 años, pero se guardaría el comentario. Se sentía un poco contrariado porque...sí...deseaba besarla...era una mujer hermosa -y lo iba a negar si algún amigo suyo preguntaba...en realidad...si cualquier persona preguntaba- pero el pasado, el presente y el futuro de sus acciones de las que ella tenía conocimiento lo hacían dudar. Al parecer a la _ebria Hermione_ le valían 3 knuts sus dudas existenciales porque sintió como ella se elevaba un poco para atrapar sus labios en un gesto inocente que rozaba lo nauseabundo, era imposible que Granger no supiese besar... ¿o no lo era? Inclinó un poco su cuerpo para que sus labios se presionaran un poco más, pero sintió la nula experiencia en los labios ajenos.

Por eso bajó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la gryffindor y le elevó el rostro tomándola desde la nuca, lentamente por si se arrepentía y decidía embrujarlo. Sus labios se apretaron de una manera más atractiva -para él, pues ella moría de vergüenza y lo disfrutaría aunque se hubiesen quedado en el beso soso- pero eso no duró mucho porque él se encargó de abrir su boca masculina para atrapar ambos labios y succionarlos, suave, sin saliva, lo que hizo que ella suspirara dentro del beso abriendo ligeramente su cavidad, permitiendo que el rubio colara sutilmente su lengua y en un movimiento completamente sensual lamiera su femenina contraparte, sintió como Granger bajaba sus manos desde arriba de la cabeza y las ponía en su pecho, tapando parcialmente su desnudez pero sobretodo, apretando con fuerza una sobre la otra para -seguramente- evitar cualquier otra reacción en su cuerpo.

La castaña sintió su lengua ser apremiada un par de veces por la del slytherin pero se sentía en un terreno completamente desconocido, en medio del beso soltó el aire contenido y abrió un poco los ojos, viendo como el rubio la miraba con los orbes grises entrecerrados y una pizca de burla en ellos, eso bastó para que la Hermione que estaba loca decidiera demostrarle a él -y a ella misma- que si no sabía besar podía ser una muy buena aprendiz, así que abrió un poco su boca y sacó su lengua, imitando la acción del rubio, con la diferencia de que él estaba completamente dispuesto a responder con habilidad su provocación, se sintió desfallecer cuando lo sintió atrapar su lengua con los labios y nuevamente cuando lamió sus labios de la manera más sensual. Después de unos minutos moviendo su boca al ritmo del beso movió sus manos con incomodidad por la posición en la que estaba -pues de cintura para arriba estaba en el sillón, pero sus piernas colgaban en el suelo-al hacerlo rozó sus senos y sintió sus montes duros, sensibles tanto por la excitación que los besos le provocaban como por su propio roce y gimió con placer culposo.

Draco percibió esa acción -porque sucedía a milímetros por debajo de su pecho- y eso lo enloqueció, juró en su mente no precipitarse con Granger -porque trabajaban juntos y porque a pesar de estar un tanto alcoholizado aun tenia vestigios de conciencia- así que acabó lentamente con el beso, lo sintió apagarse como cuando se rompe un hechizo y trató de alejarse, pero Granger apretó su camisa a la altura del pecho.

"No aun...no tengo sostén" Estuvo a punto de pensar que era una invitación, pero luego identificó el tono de timidez con el que lo decía y supuso que se refería a que no deseaba que la viese así, al levantarse tendría una visión de ella por completo. No quería ser amable con ella, pero tampoco un hijo de puta -pues supuestamente era una mejor persona- así que no hizo nada.

"Odio a _ebria Hermione"_ Cuando Granger terminó de decir eso el rubio sintió su boca estampada contra los labios de la Gryffindor, rio con sorna y dejó que ella se acomodase bajo él mientras le exigía con los labios mas atención, ella solo detuvo el beso para tomar aire y gemir bajito con satisfacción. Lo estaba matando, por merlín, él era un hombre, la imaginación no le bastaba para convencer a su cuerpo y el aplastar los senos con su pecho no le ayudaba a controlarse, ella pronto notaria su erección y eso sería el fin.

Hermione por su parte ya la notaba, era imposible no hacerlo si solo la cubrían las braguitas, no era virgen, Ginny y Krum se habían encargado de eso -la primera embriagándola y el segundo pues...haciendo lo que debía hacer- lo habían hecho varias veces el verano pasado cuando él llegó a jugar una temporada en Londres, pero jamás se había sentido así de apenada y deseosa, en su mente solo se repetía: _e_ s _un Slytherin...es un Malfoy..._ y en su cuerpo solo sentía las ganas de frotarse contra él. No es que fuese mojigata, tampoco muy santa...pero no era muy común en su vida sentir tanto deseo por alguien, normalmente con Krum se besaban, él la tocaba y lo hacían...no se quedaban ahí, en la fase de besos...y mucho menos alcanzaron a compartir unos tan sexuales. El rubio fusionaba su boca con vehemencia, como queriendo consumirla sin destruir nada a su paso -excepto su cordura- excitándola para que ella sintiera la necesidad que él sentía.

Entonces, sintiendo la osadía en sus manos tomo un botón de la camisa del rubio, deshaciendo el contacto entre este y el ojal, uno a uno hasta llegar a la zona de la cintura, donde la camisa se oprimía con la presión del pantalón, respiró hondo antes de bajar la cremallera y sin vergüenza, rozó la erección -que lo hizo gruñir a él y la hizo sonreír a ella- y levantó la camisa con urgencia, el ultimo botón no sobrevivió y salió disparado, tiró de la prenda para quitarla del rubio, quien no se quejó, sino que con práctica se deshizo de ella sin levantarse mucho y sin caerse sobre ella.

Draco se detuvo un momento, apoyó frente con frente y la miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que la hacía notar una de sus manos bajando lentamente desde su cuello hacia su pecho, ella desvió la mirada para seguir el camino de la mano y no lo detuvo cuando él la posó sobre su seno izquierdo, haciéndola contraerse por el contacto frío que tenía su toque.

Hermione no se arrepentía, por eso sacó a relucir a la Hermione ebria -y gryffindor- y escondió por completo a la cuerda, la lógica, la que le diría que estaba mal acostarte con un compañero de trabajo, con un desconocido, con un extranjero -porque suponía que Malfoy era francés- pero ella tomó esa decisión en el momento en el que sintió la boca del hombre encima de ella recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras apretaba con el pulgar y el índice su monte pequeño y rosado. Gimió lastimeramente y movió su cabeza un par de veces para espantar a su conciencia, decidida a disfrutar, porque la verdad es que Krum en comparación era simplón, no la había hecho sentir así jamás -tendría que quitarle su conexión de chimenea pues no podría mirarlo a la cara después de esto-

Arqueó la espalda cuando el rubio tomó su pezón entre los dientes y gimió sin pudor cuando una de sus manos grandes le abrió las piernas y rozó con sutileza la cara interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su cavidad, movió su cadera para sentir más presión allí, pero pudo notar la erección presionarse con una de sus piernas. Se levantó empujándolo con los brazos para bajar la cremallera del pantalón y deshacerse de una sola vez de ambas prendas, el rubio le tomó la cintura con fuerza y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Separó a Draco de ella pues aun la besaba y bajó la mirada, llevó sus dedos a su boca y los mojó todo le pudo ante la atenta mirada del mago para después guiar su mano hacia abajo y humedecer el glande, recorriendo después toda la extensión de abajo arriba un par de veces, hasta que la detuvo con brusquedad, ella rio por la agresividad con la que él tomaba su cadera, se interrumpió cuando sintió como él llevaba las manos a la parte donde empezaban ambas nalgas, tomando los extremos de sus bragas lo sintió halarlos hacia arriba haciendo que sus labios interiores y su clítoris quedarán presionados, sintiendo la fricción que el rubio hacía con ese único movimiento, la sensación duró unos segundos y luego sintió como rompía el encaje que rodeaba su intimidad para rozarla con su rígida anatomía en el interior de los muslos, ella lo miró a los ojos y levantó el antebrazo izquierdo ante él. "¿Estás listo para hacerlo con una sangre sucia?" le preguntó risueña, lo que extinguió la rabia con la que él iba a responderle -pues pensaba que estaba diciéndolo para que él se detuviese abruptamente- entonces levantó su antebrazo también y señaló con su cabeza. "¿Estás lista para hacerlo con un mortífago?" ella rio suavemente -él se alegró de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo una chica no lo recahzase al ver su marca tenebrosa- Hermione se dejó caer enterrándolo a él en su cavidad, tomándolo por sopresa y empezando a balancearse mientras respiraba entrecortada en su oído, diciéndole cuánto le gustaba sentirlo, calentándolo... cuando se elevaba movía ligeramente la cadera hacía él, formando una sensación demasiado deliciosa, cuando bajaba lo apretaba con sus paredes interiores volviéndolo loco, hacía tanto que no tocaba a una mujer de esa manera que tuvo que ocupar su boca para no gemir como un niñito virgen, al posar sus labios en sus rosadas aureolas la bruja aumentó su ritmo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo su cabello y llevando hacia él el olor a miel que en otro momento le habría parecido vulgar, pero que ahora le agradaba. La interrumpió un segundo, inmovilizando su movimiento mientras él se recostaba a lo largo del sillón para acomodarse mejor, no soltó su cadera cuando fue él quien empezó a moverse, primero lento, sintiendo toda su extensión húmeda por ella, después aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que ella se apoyara en el reposabrazos, presionándolo con fuerza mientras dejaba que de su boca salieran gimoteos prolongados, Draco trataba de controlarse pero era imposible, el alcohol y el sexo no se llevaban de la mano, así que hizo lo que un hombre debe hacer, humedeció su pulgar guiándolo hacia la boca de la bruja y luego lo frotó contra ella, en el botón más sensible de su anatomía, para luego mover su cadera en embestidas rápidas, exageradas y erráticas, a los pocos segundos la sintió contraerse a su alrededor con espasmos de placer y un grito sensual, haciéndola sentir un orgasmo para luego él poder sentir las oleadas de calor previas a su propio orgasmo y luego el estallido de sensaciones en lo más bajo de su vientre junto a su esencia masculina, penetró con un par de estocadas más mientras bajaba la velocidad. Aprisionándola desde la zona del coxis la guio hacia él para hundir su rostro en los senos sudorosos y calientes mientras terminaba, respiró entrecortado por el encierro, buscó a tientas su varita en el suelo y cuando la encontró le dio un _engorgio_ al sillón. Granger se recostó a su lado, riendo por lo bajo.

"Deberé hechizarte con un _obliviate_ , Malfoy"

"No tienes varita, _ebria Hermione_ "

Se miraron de lado por unos segundos, riendo divertidos por lo que habían hecho, sin arrepentimiento en la mirada, lo cual no duró ni dos segundos porque sintieron el sonido de un ¡plop!, ambos miraron en dirección al lugar de la aparición para encontrar a un Zabini con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo por la impresión.

 _Fue el turno de Hermione para desaparecer._

* * *

 _Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado, prometo que no será una historia muy larga. Se que está un poco OOC pero...¡Hermione tiene dos personalidades! no me la imagino haciendo todas estas cosas siendo la chica correcta que siempre es._

 _De antemano me disculpo por las malas palabras, los dedazos y otros errores que puedan encontrar, he releído el documento mil veces y lo he cambiado demasiado así que antes de arrepentirme lo publiqué... imagino que alguna de ustedes verá algun error ortográfico así que por favor avísenme. Besos y Feliz Navidad!...les deseo un delicioso Draco de regalo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R es la dueña de lo que reconocéis, invenciones raras…mías.

* * *

**Del porqué Hermione prefiere no beber**

_Capitulo Dos_

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente y Draco no sabía si sentirse ofendido o aliviado por el hecho de que Granger lo hubiese estado evitando en el trabajo, era más fácil si después de haber tenido esa aventura no se dirigían la palabra nunca más y es que ¡por Merlín! Sus ancestros debían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas si pudiesen ver lo que había hecho -y disfrutado- con una sangre sucia. Aun así, él rubio sentía cierta rabia al saber que muy probablemente la gryffindor ya debía haberlo superado con lo orgullosa que era y él seguía ahí, evocando en su pensamiento las nalgas redondas, los senos turgentes y el olor a miel que desprendía todo su jodido cuerpo como un adolescente virgen. No era ni la más bonita ni la más interesante.

Ese día en que todo pasó Blaise se había aparecido con el único propósito de contarle sus avances con la pobretona -pues le había comentado después del incidente en el bar que esa pelirroja le parecía atractiva- cosa que eventualmente hizo a lo largo de la noche…pero apenas Granger desapareció Zabini había gritado con histeria que era un maldito fácil que olvidaba las cosas muy rápido pues gracias a su revolcón con la pelo-arbusto él había perdido su apuesta con la Weasly-algo que Malfoy disfrutaba, por supuesto, pues estaba al tanto de la apuesta que habían comenzado hacía pocas semanas-…toda esta conversación con el rubio desnudo acostado sobre el sofá. Aun recordaba con claridad como Blaise lo interrogaba acerca de su _revolcón,_ pero como desde el colegio, Blaise no pudo sacarle información.

-DH-

Draco estaba en su oficina cuando Pansy Parkinson entró dando un portazo. "Dime que es mentira y no te tiraste a la sangre sucia"

"Es mentira, no me tire a la sangre sucia"

"Puaj, que asco Draco, sé que debemos dejar el pasado atrás y todas esas cosas mundanas de almas buenas que dicta el ministerio, ¿pero la sabelotodo?" Pansy se acercó y se sentó en su escritorio. "Que mal gusto cogiste con los años" le dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.

"Gracias" se limitó a decir Draco mientras le movía el trasero de la mesa, quitando algunos papeles que la joven había aplastado con él sin delicadeza.

"Y es solo un polvo ¿o se casarán?" Draco la miró con incredulidad aun cuando escuchó su tono sarcástico, luego desvió la mirada restando le importancia a lo que su amiga decía, sobretodo ignorándola. "Así que decidiste no hablarle más" Pansy rio con sorna, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó la pose rígida del rubio y su ceño fruncido casi ofendido, se sorprendió por su actitud "¿La maldita se te esconde?" Pansy abrió sus ojos y la boca se le quedó abierta _._ Draco la empujó del escritorio y chasqueó la lengua.

"Si"

"Lo siento dragón, pero Blaise me lo contó con todos los detalles. Deberías darle su merecido…es más…yo te ayudaré" Pansy agitó la varita ilusionando a su amigo, pero ante sus ojos no apareció o cambió nada.

A los pocos minutos se fue despidiéndose con un beso en cada mejilla y diciéndole que terminaría agradeciéndoselo.

Draco salió de su despacho con premura, hacia media hora debía estar reunido con su jefe, el señor Paisley, quien dirigía el departamento en donde Granger y él trabajaban, giró por el pasillo a la derecha y dio de lleno con la asistente de Granger, una jove años menor que él de cabello fucsia que le recordaba a su prima Tonks desde que trabajaba allí, aunque hasta hace muy poco se enterase que su jefe había pasado a ser la pelo-arbusto.

"Hola joven Malfoy" le saludó con una sonrisa amable. "¿Viene a entregarle el informe al señor Paisley?" el rubio no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero asintió. "Se encuentra con mi jefa, si quiere puede pasar" no tenía intención de ver a Granger, pero ya que su asistente insistía…iría a fastidiarla solo para sentirse nuevamente como en el colegio, debía cogerle gusto a molestarla nuevamente, el que se hubiesen acostado no quería decir que no podía volver a sus costumbres. Legacy -la asistente- lo miraba con timidez.

"Joven Malfoy… ¿usted? …nada" se retiró dejándolo extrañado.

El rubio ingresó en la oficina de la castaña con el ceño fruncido, jamás lo había hecho, por eso se sorprendió de ver que en una de las paredes de la manera más exagerada posible se encontraba un mueble ubicado de extremo a extremo, cubriendo también del suelo al techo lleno de cientos de libros organizados por alfabeto y tamaño, lo cual no era para nada extraño al ser la comelibros la dueña de aquella sala. Al fondo, de espaldas al ventanal estaba el escritorio lleno de papeles apilados en varias columnas, algunos tinteros, unas vuela plumas trabajando y una Granger que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, casi escuchaba los engranajes de su cabeza llena de pelo alborotado pensando en la razón por la cual tenía al rubio frente a ella. Gruñó sin una pizca de feminidad y lo echó.

"Señorita Granger espero el informe en mi escritorio en 10 minutos" entonces su jefe se giró para mirarlo. "Hola Malfoy, debo salir así que mejor hablamos mañana" Paisley se retiró. Fue el turno del rubio para fastidiar a Hermione

"Wow Granger, me huyes desde hace semanas, no sé si sentirme halagado"

"Esfúmate, algunos sí que tenemos que trabajar"

"Y en eso estaba, pero hablé con tu asistente y…"

"¡¿Qué te dijo?!" le preguntó azorada para luego fingir disimulo bajando la voz casi al final de la frase, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando empezó a mirarse las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Algo muy indecente de ti" mintió Draco para hacerla rabia, cerró sus ojos, analizando que tan conmocionada estaba ella por su comentario, Hermione los abrió desmesuradamente. "¿Qué le dijiste acaso, Granger?" le devolvió la pregunta con _inocencia_. Vio como Granger en sus ojos nuevamente normales se asomaba la indiferencia, por eso le sorprendió que hablará.

"Le dije que me acosté contigo" Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Hermione hasta ese momento no había notado que el haberle dicho a Legacy su secreto no era un voto de confianza que su cerebro le había dado a su nueva asistente hacía una media hora, era de hecho producto de una venganza que había preparado ese rubio engreído apareciéndole un mocaccino de la nada sobre el escritorio, ella estúpidamente creyó que era un detalle de su secretaria porque su aspecto el día de hoy era fatal- apenas podía dormir desde el día del _error_ -, se notaba el cansancio en su cara, ella lo había tomado de su escritorio apenas había aparecido, solo para que al instante siguiente su secretaria entrase a su oficina y mientras arreglaba algún papeleo del fin de semana le preguntase en tono de conversación normal: _¿Algo interesante en su descanso, jefa?_ para luego Hermione suspirar y decir lastimeramente _Me acosté con Malfoy, el rubio oxigenado de la división B._ Ahora entendía porque su secretaria había salido de allí completamente roja.

Cuando la castaña dejó de recordar reaccionó tirándole un tintero con poca puntería, pero que igual asustó al slytherin.

"¡Oye! …No es mi culpa que divulgues tu vida sentimental con tu secretaria"

"Se dice sexual imbécil"

"Da lo mismo" Draco agitó su mano, restándole importancia. Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento en el que recordó lo que Pansy había hecho con su varita momentos atrás… ¿sería posible que el mocaccino que la castaña tenía en su escritorio fuese algo enviado por su amiga con una sustancia más que conocida? La idea se le apetecía brillante pero aún más las preguntas que se le venían a la mente, sonrió como un gato, maliciosamente y se giró hacia ella para encararla.

"¡NO …Malfoy ni se te ocurra!" Granger se paró de su silla ejecutiva, con un dedo señalándolo rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente a él. "Eres un maldito engreído de pacotilla, si tú le pusiste veritaserum a mi jodido chocolate te mato…no vas a sacar nada importante haciéndome estúpidas pregunt…"

"¿Traes bragas?" Preguntó con la sonrisa de un niño travieso en los labios, percibió el sonrojo en las mejillas de Granger, ella llevó las manos a la boca acallando un _sí,_ pero fue acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces ella elevó las manos hasta su pelo y lo tiró con irritación hacia abajo para que su cabeza dejara de moverse. No sabía que más preguntar -en realidad sí, su imaginación de Slytherin era de todo menos mediocre- "¿Traes bra?" Granger gritó con rabia y zapateó el suelo con sus tacones, durante el grito escuchó un sí con fuerza e impotencia. Él en verdad sintió ganas de compadecerse y no humillarla más…pero por Salazar, era un Malfoy, se preguntó en voz alta: "¿Cuánto durará el efecto de la poción?"

Hermione pareció confundida, pero en seguida respondió por los efectos de la poción "No lo sé" lo cual sorprendió a Draco.

"Wow…así que el mundo mágico se ha equivocado…no eres una sabelotodo"

"Ay Malfoy deja de hacer el idiota y dime que quieres saber" Dijo Hermione a punto de lanzarle un crucio con la mirada -y tal vez con la varita-

"Nada, solo me divierto, yo no te di la poción, creo que fue Pansy"

"Eres un imbécil, ¿le contaste a todo el puto mundo mágico lo que ocurrió? ¡Que engreído!" La castaña le lanzó otro tintero, esta vez casi da en el blanco.

"Claro que no Granger, ya sé que esperas que me entreviste con Corazón de Bruja y les diga que me enamoré de ti, pero aquí la verdad es que yo no le conté nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaise le abrí la boca..."

"No te creo, eres un cotilla, tú y todos los Slytherin" Malfoy rio en su cara. Decidió hacer una última pregunta.

"Sé que muy en el fondo…te gusto...tal vez no te guste todo de mi por nuestro pasado…pero de lo contrario nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos por más ebrios que estuviésemos ¿o me equivoco?" Su pregunta la hizo en tono serio, tratando de no ofenderla con la insinuación, vio cómo se ponía rígido su femenino cuerpo, enderezando mucho la espalda y apretando las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cadera, movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba, altiva y airada por lo que debía contestar gracias al veritaserum. -Tenía que agradecérselo a Pansy de alguna manera-

"Si" Malfoy rio orgulloso, su boca en una sonrisa ladeada, la leona giró su rostro para que no la viera sonrojada, él no sabía que expresión tenía en el rostro, pero igual caminó hacia donde estaba ella, frente al escritorio, sin embargo, ella retrocedía con cada paso que él daba alejándose de él. Cuando su coxis dio contra el borde la escuchó ahogar un gritito de pánico, tenía las manos sobre su corazón, la respiración pesada y la mirada posada en el suelo, cuando Draco se aproximó lo suficiente, respiró el olor a miel que ella desprendía, se posó a centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo e inclinó su cabeza hacia su pequeña oreja derecha que poseía un lindo pendiente platinado.

"Algo de ti…también me gusta" la sintió estremecerse, pero no estuvo seguro si la razón era la cercanía o la frase, tampoco pudo comprobarlo pues la leona tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca, buscó su lengua tan salvajemente que él no pudo comprimir las ganas de sentarla en el escritorio y colarse entre sus piernas mientras profundizaba el beso, apoyó las manos al lado de sus caderas, con las palmas abiertas en el escritorio para no recostarla demasiado, sintió su cintura ser aprisionada por sus torneadas piernas cubiertas por una falda de tubo que se subió con la posición. Estaba conteniéndose para no tocarla cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ellos.

"Señorita Granger" dijo con voz apenada Legacy, cuando Draco se despegó de la leona y giró hacia la puerta pudo ver a la joven con las manos tapándole los ojos en una actitud infantil. "El jefe Paisley necesita el informe, ya se va de la oficina", Fue el turno de Hermione para ver a la chica del cabello fucsia, saliendo de su embobamiento con apuro alejó al rubio de ella y arregló su falda, saltando del escritorio rebuscó entre el montón de papeles el que necesitaba su jefe, escuchó a Malfoy reír socarronamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando el slytherin salió la castaña se acercó a su asistente, entregándole los papeles le sonrió disculpándose por el acontecimiento. Ella le miró con un poco de timidez y boqueó un par de veces hasta que Hermione asintió dándole su permiso para hablar, seguramente de lo que acababa de ver.

"Me alegro de que por fin salga con alguien, jefa…sé que una mujer exitosa como usted no necesita a un hombre a su lado para ser feliz…pero el joven Malfoy es bastante guapo y se ven bien juntos" Se notaba que aquella chica quería agregar algo más, pero se limitó a retirarse, Hermione no dijo nada tampoco, aunque hubiese querido no habría podido porque la impresión la dejó estática. En algo tenía su asistente razón, ella no necesitaba a un hombre para ser feliz y ni de lejos le gustaba Malfoy – aunque el veritaserum dijera lo contrario-.

Si su asistente quería creer que salían pues que lo hiciera, solo ella tenía que saber la verdad. Le sorprendió saber que la chica había notado que ella no salía con nadie ya que llevaba apenas unos meses trabajando para esa sección y hacia tan solo 2 semanas Paisley había decidido que ella sería su nueva jefa pues él no tenía tanto trabajo como la castaña. Por otro lado, Legacy se había dado cuenta de que no salía mucho con chicos – o sin ellos-...le alegró saber que al menos no sabía algo tan privado de su vida como el haberse liado con Krum, ¡ja! Si no era una solterona como Legacy creía...Hermione se felicitó mentalmente.

-DH-

Esa semana Hermione se encargó de todo lo que tenía para estar libre desde el viernes en la tarde, tenía planeado salir de viaje a alguna vereda cerca de Londres para darse un chapuzón en alguna piscina y relajarse, cuando la semana por fin llegó a su fin, Hermione se desocupó a las 7 pm de ese viernes sin ninguna interrupción por parte del rubio o de Legacy, ni siquiera las insinuaciones de Ginny llegaron, lo cual era un poco extraño y la hacía sentir tranquila, se sentía lista para cuando llegara a su departamento tomar la maleta anteriormente preparada y largarse de allí en el auto que su padre le prestaría.

Hermione se sintió la mujer más desafortunada del planeta en cuanto entró en su hogar y no reconoció ni un solo centímetro de él, su hermosa sala estaba transformada en una pista de baile llena de humo, las luces cálidas que la hacían acogedora se habían vuelto de un azul eléctrico de _antro_ y habían tantas personas que casi no podía caminar, ni siquiera quiso ver la cocina, de donde salían y entraban chicas en ropa interior, con espuma y el cabello húmedo.

"Hola Herms" la saludó Cormac, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada "Me encanta que nos hayas permitido celebrar aquí la victoria de los Holyhead Harpies" ahh…ya mataría después a Ginny.

"Hola Hermione, esta divina la decoración" Pero si no había decoración absoluta… ¡su sala era una jodida ambientación de un maldito bar!

"Si…esta precioso" Decidió disculparse con Cormac y la gente que la verdad no conocía, que la felicitaba por algo que no había hecho, recibió un gin-tonic de otro desconocido y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo para bajar los nervios.

Buscó con la mirada a algún otro conocido que pudiese conocer la verdad, caminó hacia la que parecía ser Ginevra hablando animadamente con un grupo de chicas, pero antes de llegar a ella se dio de frente con alguien más.

"Mione, que gusto verte, hace meses no se de ti"

"Oh, Harry, que lindo verte de nuevo" la leona tuvo que esconder el disgusto y dejar salir el alivio que le daba ver a su amigo…con quien no se veía desde que se había convertido en el nuevo jefe de aurores, lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a platicar con él tan animadamente que no se dio cuenta en que momento terminó sentada en un sillón, con la mesita de enfrente sosteniendo casi 7 copas que entre los dos habían bebido mientras adelantaban todos los chismes importantes de los últimos dos meses -y Malfoy no era para nada _importante_ así que olvidó mencionarlo intencionalmente-

Cuando Harry muy animado -tal vez por el alcohol- la invitó a bailar y ella se puso de pie se dio cuenta que su estado de ebriedad estaba en el límite entre el estar simplemente _mareada-risueña_ a la _besa-rubios abre-piernas_ en la que se había convertido en las últimas semanas. Se prometió no beber ni uno más, pero lo olvidó el segundo siguiente, mientras su amigo le daba una vuelta en medio de la canción vio el reflejo de una cabellera platinada que pronto se perdió entre el gentío, pero que igual la hizo sacudir la cabeza y beber de un solo trago las copas que tomó de otra pareja que bailaba cerca -y que la miraron con odio cuando se las quitó- pues necesitaba despejar la mente. _¿Es que ese rubio no dejaría de molestarla ni en su subconsciente?_ Pronto se volvería loca.

Entonces Hermione al ritmo de la música – o eso creía ella- meneaba su cadera y sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, giró sobre sí misma demasiadas veces como para contarlas y cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde Harry debía encontrarse vio que este ya no estaba, en su estado de ebriedad no le importó, así que siguió bailando, pronto se vio cerca de la ventana…vaya…que mareada estaba. Hermione agitó su cabeza para poder encontrar equilibrio, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una Ginny completamente ebria bailando espalda contra torso con un Zabini en el mismo estado de ebriedad que la pelirroja, era lo más sensual- y asqueroso- que le había visto hacer a Ginny en su fase de cuba libre, sosteniendo los brazos del moreno contra su vientre, balanceándose de lado a lado mientras él le susurraba cosas al oído y ella reía juguetonamente, puaj, esos dos terminarían haciéndolo en la pista de baile -su sala, se recordó mentalmente-

Huyó de ahí como pudo, los tacones que llevaba ese día la mataban, su falda recta ya le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos cuando se vio en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella, su blusa tenía varios botones abiertos y su cabello estaba completamente alborotado, casi parecía un afro. Empezó a arreglarse cuando escuchó una voz.

"Deberías simplemente quitarte todo" Hermione vio por el reflejo al hombre que le robaba sus pensamientos… _ebria Hermione_ no tardaría en aparecer así que Hermione haría lo posible por retrasar el momento.

"Mejor me dejo todo puesto, no sea que alguien se emocione"

"Por favor Granger, como si tú no te emocionaras de verme"

"Por favor Malfoy, como si tu no fueses un engreído y un idiota"

"Lo soy…lo admito…ahora, ¿tu admites haberte emocionado al verme?"

"Así que admites que eres un engreído y un idiota"

"Si…Malfoy…soltero, guapo, engreído y adinerado"

"E idiota"

"E idiota" Hermione sonrió triunfal y se giró para encararlo, lo señaló con su dedo índice.

"¡Ja!, lo sabía" Malfoy alzo una ceja, escéptico por su actitud. "Lo sé, estoy loca…es hora de huir"

"Wow…que Gryffindor sonó eso" La castaña detuvo su andar, Draco sonrió de lado y algo _muy, en el fondo dentro de Hermione se acaloró y le hizo un nudo en el estómago._ Hermione abrió la boca ofendida"¿Perdiste tu mandíbula Granger? ¿O solo se te desencajó por observar mi belleza?"

"Maldito hurón emperfumado, tu no me critiques, traidor" Hermione se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a no moverse de su sitio pues ese comentario le había herido su orgullo felino, levantó la quijada -ya cerrada- en un aire digno.

"Traidor… ¿?"

"Si…" ella quería callarse, dejar que la _ebria Hermione_ arreglara el final de la frase con un besos o algo asi, porque a la -ahora- _estúpida Hermione_ se le había ocurrido que sería muy lindo decir algo sobre haberse acostado con una sangre sucia o algo parecido.

"Retira lo que no has dicho o te aturdiré y no me importará que seas una heroína de guerra"

La castaña quería morirse, sus ojos se cristalizaron con un llanto apenas contenido, apenada por lo que había insinuado, ella no era así, solo quería herirlo, su mecanismo de defensa se había descontrolado y su cerebro le decía que no era bueno estar en buenos términos con él porque todo se estaba saliendo de control, su zona de confort estaba siendo invadida, todo se salía de sus esquemas con él a su alrededor, a ella nadie la cortejaban…a ella no le pasaban estas cosas con los hombres... ella solo había estado con Krum ¡Por Merlín!

"Hola Herrmione, es muy bueno verrte aquí hoy" Ambos se giraron sorprendidos por la intromisión. Sip…solo a Herms le pasaban estas cosas…acababa de hacer aparecer una persona con el pensamiento.

"Viktor" Dijo su nombre con una sonrisa demasiado forzada -tendría que aprender a actuar mejor-

"Hola" le sonrió con alegría y luego giró su rostro para ver al rubio "Malfoy, ¿No es así?" el rubio estuvo a punto de ser diplomático, de saludar y estrechar su mano, pero entonces vio a ese búlgaro mal hablado tomar por la cintura a Granger mientras depositaba un asqueroso beso demasiado cerca de la boca de la que él ahora tenía _beneficios_. Notó con cierto alivio – y lo negaría sobre su tumba- como Granger trataba de alejarlo de su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su torso, tal vez con demasiada fuerza pues él era vulgarmente grande y ella no lograba su cometido.

"Si, él es Draco" dijo Hermione, el rubio la miró extrañado al escucharla decir su nombre "Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con genuina curiosidad sin notar como ambos hombres la miraban por el tono de fastidio con el que lo había dicho.

"¿No te alegrras de verrme?" Le preguntó con lo que Draco supuso, era un intento de tono sensual.

"Viktor…que genial es verte por aquí, ven, te presentaré a los integrantes de mi equipo" Dijo Ginny de repente, separando a Hermione -con dificultad- del hombre que la rodeaba con ambos brazos y salvándola a ella… ¿de qué? Pues de tener que acabar con lo que sea que tuviesen porque al parecer ya no le gustaba que él se acercara a ella y mucho menos si Malfoy los estaba mirando, Hermione golpeó su cabeza con la palma de la mano en la frente. ¡NO LE IMPORTABA LO QUE DIJERA MALFOY PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE CORTARÍA TODO CON ÉL POR MERLIN!

"¿Acabaste con tus castigos físicos, elfa doméstica?"

"Dame tu media, así no tendré que golpearme por tus estupideces" Uff menos mal que el rubio tenía la capacidad de perder el encanto con solo una frase.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que vuelvas loco a Krum…y …bueno, ya que insinúas que eres _mi_ elfa doméstica, ¿no te apetece cumplir una de mis órdenes?" le preguntó levantando una ceja con un tono _definitivamente_ sexy. ¿¡SEXY!? Hermione enloquecería pronto.

"No, ni en tus sueños Malfoy"

"Si cumples con una sola de mis órdenes podras besarme cada vez que te dé la gana, sabelotodo" puso ese sobrenombre al final de su frase creyendo que le daría a Hermione el halago perfecto, si te llamaban inteligente para inducirte a tomar la decisión _más inteligente_ pues es porque era el _halago perfecto,_ ¿no?. Hermione se dio cuenta de que al parecer Malfoy estaba más ebrio que ella.

"Por Dios, olvida ya que no sé cuánto dura el efecto de la jodida poción" bueno, por primera vez él se equivocaba al dar un halago, pero no creyó que Granger se lo fuese a tomar por _ese_ lado. "¿es que ya se te subió todo ese alcohol al cerebro? Iré a dormir" Ella pasó por su lado, pero se detuvo cuando él la empezó a seguir.

"No es una invitación"

"Creí que era una invitación para que durmiésemos juntos"

"No lo es"

"No seas mojigata Granger, bien que te lo pasaste cuando te di el veritaserum" Lo que faltaba, Pansy Parkinson en su casa, ¿es que ahora todo Slytherin estaba en su departamento? Malfoy seguramente le había contado lo del beso en su oficina, Hermione intentó controlarse -sin mucho esfuerzo- cuando la _ebria Mione_ decidió salir, se abalanzó sobre Parkinson con tanta fuerza que cayeron sobre un tipo gigante, el tipo gigante las empujó sin delicadeza a cualquier dirección, cayeron contra alguien más mientras Pansy trataba de desenredar su mano del pelo de Granger y esta última intentaba arruinar el perfecto blower de la pelinegra, la persona sobre la que cayeron las lanzó en dirección a la cocina con un -nada suave- empujón lleno de rabia…¿el resultado?

Hermione sabía que su cocina tenía algo raro y lo confirmo en cuanto cayó dentro de un cuerpo de agua de un metro y medio, empapada sintió su cabello ser alado sin delicadeza por la slytherin, quien había tenido momentos antes un brazalete enredado en su cabello enmarañado.

Al parecer el mojarse la cara con agua la hizo regresar a la realidad, era tan patética cuando se embriagaba…sintió la angustia subir por su garganta, formando un nudo allí, estaba ofendida con la amiga de Malfoy -por haberle dado ese mocaccino-, también estaba ofendida con el rubio -por haberse acostado con ella aun odiándola- con Ginny -por haberla obligado a ir a ese jodido restaurante- con Harry -por dejarla beber tanto esa noche y luego desaparecer- con Krum -porque ya no le apetecía seguir liándose con él después de haber estado con otro hombre-…hasta con Ron - por no encontrarse allí para detenerla- y sobretodo, con todos los de la fiesta por permitir que se pelearan como si fueran unas gatas salvajes. Estaba furiosa por sentirse así…confundida. Su llanto estalló tranquilamente con un pequeño sollozo lastimero, que incrementó en cuanto sintió a la pelinegra tomarla por los hombros como si deseara que se callara con el abrazo que le daba, seguramente por lástima, de todas formas Hermione se dejó sacar del agua con ayuda de los dos slytherin, caminó sin mirar a nadie a la cara siguiendo el pasillo hasta su habitación, poco después alguien más entró detrás de ella cerrando la puerta, Parkinson le limpió las lágrimas y la cara con una toalla mientras resoplaba, se dejó hechizar y sintió el viento caliente secarla de pies a cabeza, aun aturdida por el efecto del alcohol se dejó desnudar por la chica, quien luego le puso una pijama mullida de ositos que escondía debajo de la almohada. Hermione se recostó en la cama con ayuda de Pansy que le decía cosas con tono sarcástico y de vez en cuando se reía, todo era tan irreal que simplemente deseaba estar tan borracha como para someterse a su propio _confundus_ y nunca más recuperarse de él. Se abrazó a la pelinegra y hundió la cara en su pecho, sollozando nuevamente, no la soltó hasta que no se quedó dormida. Pansy miraba con recelo a la joven que tenía abrazada, sintió pena por ella, en algún momento de su vida también había tenido ataques de histeria por culpa de Draco, por eso tal vez decidió quedarse allí y consolarla pues recordaba haber visto entrar a Ginevra en otra habitación seguida de su amigo Blaise y no creía que siquiera se hubiese enterado del numerito que había hecho Granger. Rió con incredulidad, sus amigos más cercanos enrollándose con dos Gryffindor, que curiosa era la vida…-tal vez estaban en oferta y ella podría conseguirse también uno-…trató de alejarse pero la pelo-arbusto la apretujaba con sus brazos, quien diría que esa chica tan rara tendría tanta fuerza…se fue de allí apenas pudo.

-DH-

Cuando Hermione despertó sintió un punzante dolor en su cabeza, rodó por la cama y escuchó un ruido de pergamino durante el movimiento, se incorporó, buscando con la mirada en su colcha y encontró un papel.

 _Granger creo que controlas demasiado tus placeres sexuales con mi amigo y creo saber la razón: tienes miedo de lo que opinen los demás si se enteran de que sales con el que en el pasado fue el máximo exponente del odio hacia la sangre mestiza, a los muggles y la gente como tú, lamento decirte que eres una idiota y que debes superarlo, si mi Draki te odiara por tu sangre créeme que ni aunque fueras el mejor polvo él te cogería…_

 _Posdata: abrazas como oso._

Hermione rió al leer el Posdata, se quedó pensativa por lo que decía la nota, pero pronto lo olvidó cuando a su habitación entraron Zabini y Ginny con una bandeja repleta de comida. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a esos dos juntos…que Merlín y Morgana la ayudaran.

-DH-

Ese lunes por la mañana Hermione llegó al trabajo decidida a hablar con el rubio, le debía una disculpa por lo que había estado a punto de decir y sobretodo para aclararle que a pesar de que le gustara un poquito no iba a permitir que su vida se transformara por un hombre y mucho menos por un hombre como él, tan déspota.

"Legacy, ¿Malfoy está en su oficina?" Le preguntó a su asistente que estaba en el escritorio del pasillo, ella la miró apenada y alguien más habló por ella.

"Hermione el joven dragón ya no trabajará con nosotros, vino temprano esta mañana a renunciar" Hermione procuró disimular el gesto de contrariedad en su rostro "Ha terminado la penalidad que le impuso el ministerio años atrás"

Hermione se sintió mal al recordar lo que había insinuado sobre él la noche del fin de semana en su casa.

"Legacy hazle llegar esto a su departamento" luego se dirigió a Hermione "Por cierto pequeña, hoy no estaré por aquí, debo conseguir un suplente para él" Legacy apartó la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando el señor Paisley la miró a ella pues al parecer era a ella a quien prepararía…Hermione trató de sonreír condescendiente, mientras observaba los archivos sobre la mesa de su -al parecer- ex-asistente, nuevamente sería ella sola en el trabajo...que horrible...bajó la mirada mientras su jefe le daba instrucciones a Legacy, no pudo evitar leer el documento de _personal_ , lo abrió con disimulo, el mismo con el que semanas atrás había averiguado cuál era la siguiente reunión de Malfoy, a diferencia de esa vez, ella no iría a su departamento a pesar de estar memorizando su dirección, ¡ella no estaba loca!.

Los escuchó hablar de cómo el águila que tenía Malfoy lo había seguido desde su viaje a las montañas hará unos dos años, joder, ¡si hasta las aves se obsesionaban con el!

"Hermione si quieres puedes tomarte el día de hoy, Legacy tendrá que ocuparse de la división B"

Ella hizo caso, tomó su bolso y se apareció en Diagon Alley, se detuvo para comprar un helado de vainilla e hidromiel, recordando como la última vez que había estado allí se lo había robado el rubio por unos segundos de diferencia, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía gustarle alguien como él...tan...oxigenado, con cara de que todo le parecía asqueroso, con su delicioso olor a menta y con sus manos gigantes presionando su tras…¡POR MERLÍN, TENÍA QUE MANDARSE UN OBLIVIATE YA MISMO!

Hermione se escandalizó por sus propios pensamientos, lo que más lamentaba ella era el hecho de que tuviese que ser precisamente él con quien ella hubiese hecho _eso_ , era cierto que el slytherin era guapo, eso no se lo podía negar, pero de ahí a perdonar silenciosamente todos los insultos ¿solo para ganar con eso un revolcón? -el mejor que había tenido hasta ahora, por cierto- no parecía la Hermione de siempre, además...¿Enamorada? ¿Ella? ¿Qué les huía tanto a las relaciones con hombres? Y sobre todo… enamorada de Malfoy…bueno, tal vez exageraba...solo era el buen gusto que ella tenía -para el físico, porque ese rubio tenía una personalidad de los mil demonios- tampoco era como si hubiese amor en esa no-relación... eso jamás pasaría, aunque el veritaserum la hiciese decir lo contrario…así bebiese todo el alcohol del mundo…es más, jamás volvería a beber algo, ni agua, ni zumo…mucho menos whiskey…ni de fuego ni muggle solo por no sentir nada mucho más fuerte por aquel engreído de pura sangre al que últimamente imaginaba hasta en la sopa...si hasta lo veía sentado en su mesa comiendo el mismo sabor de helado que ella y...un momento…¡SI ESTABA SENTADO ALLÍ!

"Granger...en serio te queda bien el verde" Hermione atónita se miró sus propias ropas, traía un vestido ejecutivo verde oliva, no muy slytherin pero lo suficiente para hacer que Malfoy subiese la comisura de su labio de manera burlona e hiciese que el estúpido de su estómago se retorciera. Tenía que admitirlo otra vez, el condenado era muy guapo, jamás lo había notado pues el _odio_ era fuerte cuando se conocieron a los 11 años. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó él extrañado por no recibir respuesta.

"Mmm" Hermione mordió su labio, dubitativa, después de tomar una cucharada de su helado se sintió un poco más relajada "Hola Dr...Malfoy" se sonrojó por su error, se sentía tan plena y tranquila que por poco olvida las formalidades, tuvo que decir algo más para que el joven frente a ella no se preocupara. "¿Está bueno?"

"Supongo" miró el helado con desinterés.

"Siento lo de la otra noche...no era yo quien hablaba" Hermione sintió un adormecimiento en su lengua.

"Me lo imaginaba…¿tampoco eras tu la que me llamaba entre sueños mientras te acurrucabas con Pansy en tu pijama de ositos?" Hermione trató de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa pero estaba tan relajada que no podía, entonces miró con sospecha su helado.

"Malfoy…¿que le pusiste a mi helado?" él pareció pensarlo unos instantes y aún así no parecía el culpable.

"Creo que...es la que yo pedí...debí confundirlas, le ponen un poco de poción calmante, en combinación con la hidromiel debería no ser tan relajante pero contigo parece todo lo contrario" él rió y Hermione no se preguntó por qué pues él debía estar observándola, ella sentía su espalda completamente recostada en el espaldar, con los ojos pesados y suspirando para no quedarse dormida. Hacía tanto que no dormía bien, cada noche trataba de no hacerlo porque al cerrar los ojos solo soñaba con él...no de una manera muy romántica, pues era sobretodo acerca de encuentros con él, de cómo podría llevarse civilizadamente...más no besos y _otras cosas -_ por suerte-.

"Llévame a la cama" le pidió Hermione en un momento de relajación extrema, luego se sentó recta, sacudió su cabeza y miró el helado de mala manera, al parecer el efecto de una sola cuchara duraba unos minutos y para ella ya había concluído. Cuando lo miró a él tenía un gesto de perplejidad en el rostro, luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Lo harías sobria conmigo?" la leona por poco se atraganta con su saliva, ese estúpido hurón perfumado creía que ella se le estaba insinuando..que engreído que era, sí solo fue el efecto de sueño de la poción... Aun así no le pudo responder mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas rosadas.

"No"

Malfoy cambió los helados y con eso también cambió su semblante, ahora un poco más ligero por causa del bálsamo apenas lo probó.

"¿Por qué renunciaste?" Draco parecía tener una lucha mental acerca de la respuesta, sus ojos parecían tormentosos, por tercera vez en aquellos meses de _conocerse_ se veía un poco indeciso.

Tardó unos minutos en entender que él no le diría sus motivos, pero muy probablemente se tratase de ella y sus prejuicios, era curioso pues en el pasado él era quien los tenía y ahora todo jugaba en su contra...como si para su subconsciente fuese necesario que Malfoy tuviese _su merecido_ para ella poder seguir adelante...ya fuese saliendo o no con él.

-DH-

 _Draco quería alejarse de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, la razón por la que se la pasaba sin estrés era el estar siempre un poco sedado con la poción calmante, no era una persona muy dada a eso pero ya no soportaba más el estrés de tener a sus padres detrás de él, diciéndole que era su responsabilidad recuperar el honor de su familia...no había nadie en ese mundo mágico que deseara al hijo de mortífago. Intentó en algunas empresas conseguir un empleo -que no necesitaba- para poder recuperar un poco de la credibilidad que en antaño su familia tenía. Sentía la presión de sus padres sobre él tanto por eso como también por la parte social, pues aun cuando salía con algunas jóvenes no las frecuentaba por muchos meses y eso exasperaba a sus padres, deseaban verlo casado con alguna señorita sangre pura que pudiese levantar el honor de una familia carcomido por el pasado oscuro y las creencias estúpidas._

 _Entró en Diagon Alley, ese día por fin había podido escaparse de sus padres y sus reuniones estúpidas._

 _Lo primero que vio lo dejó casi boquiabierto, Flourish and blotts completamente reconstruido, con un color crema en las paredes de la entrada y un lindo letrero en cursiva. Entró para verificar si por dentro se veía tan espléndido como en el exterior, sabía que pronto el charlatán de Lockhart sacaría una nueva edición de su libro, pero le sorprendió que la dueña de la librería decidiese ubicarlo en lo más escondido de aquel local -el libro le había gustado, se sentía identificado en algunas partes...sobretodo en las más existenciales- se encaminó hasta allá y le ayudó a una chica a alcanzar uno de los tomos, cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar a Granger decir su apellido con una sorpresa en los ojos difícil de disimular. Salió huyendo de allí sin comprar el libro apenas abrió la bocota para hablarle._

 _Unos dos meses después de ese encuentro se molestó con la chica dientes de castor, él ya había olvidado que se habían encontrado la primera vez después de la guerra en condiciones tan incómodas por lo que él había dicho, por eso casi se atraganta con su helado al leer aquella nota donde ella también se disculpaba, ¿por qué? solo ella lo sabía, él no recordaba tener nada que perdonarle._

 _Pero pronto eso empezó a ser demasiado extraño, habían pasado 4 años desde la guerra, primero se la encontraba en febrero, luego a finales de abril, luego en esa fiesta de diciembre a la que había asistido con Pansy y sus padres al quedar tan cerca de la mansión-y sobretodo para donar cientos de galeones al ministerio- en la cual su amiga lo había molestado infinidad de veces al haberlo escuchado halagar a Granger, aun cuando él le había explicado que ya conocía el hechizo de los muérdagos que lo habían encerrado con ella sin él pretenderlo, por eso huyó de ahí demasiado rápido, para que su amiga no lo molestara más y sus padres no terminasen presionándolo también para que se amistara con una "heroína de guerra" y así salvar su honor mucho más fácil y rápido._

 _La cuarta vez que se vieron él estaba en Francia, hacía poco había conseguido que el ministerio le permitiese hacer una especie de servicio social en la división de bestias -pues era mucho más fácil trabajar en defender un animal con el que no debía entablar relación alguna a tener que hablar con elfos domésticos u otros seres acerca de sus derechos- conocía al señor Stuart Paisley desde pequeño y fue una suerte que él estuviese en ese momento al mando del departamento de criaturas mágicas. Esa tarde había asistido a un cóctel en donde había conocido a la joven en cuestión...fue lo más humillante por lo que él había pasado después de la guerra, estaba a punto de acabar con su abstinencia de más de seis meses con aquella chica, escondidos en el fondo de la cava de quesos de una villa en donde se hospedaba y de no ser por su estúpida marca lo habría conseguido, lo sorprendente fue encontrar a la pelo-arbusto mirándolo con algo parecido a la lástima cuando se giró, salió furioso de allí y le pareció estúpido seguirla cuando ella se lo pidió...cuando Granger le dio aquella crema se sintió algo así como agradecido, porque no tendría que sentir vergüenza de las decisiones de su pasado al estar con una chica, fuese por una noche o fuese con el propósito de conseguir una relación ya una mujer no le tendría miedo o asco solo con verlo desnudo._

 _Para su desgracia no conseguía mucho teniendo la reputación que tenía, por eso fue que cuando Granger le mostró sus tetas -sin ella saberlo, por supuesto- tuvo que salir con Blaise a un bar de mala muerte para conquistar a una… "dama"...ese día era el GRAN día...hasta que una lechuza de Hermione Granger lo interrumpió y luego un aparato muggle le terminó de joder el revolcón._

 _Duró dos semanas vendado, no habría durado tanto tiempo con los nudillos rotos si esa tarde después de que la sabelotodo se fuese de su oficina -provocándolo con su delicioso y prohibido culo- no los hubiese estrellado nuevamente contra el escritorio...que por cierto...había mandado a hacer del roble más grueso y duro que el planeta tuviese._

 _Semanas después Draco se encontraba en su mansión, hablando tranquilamente con su madre sobre los arreglos de una cena a la que ella quería invitar a su jefe cuando Blaise Zabini entró por la chimenea tambaleándose un poco._

 _-Amigo...es la pelirroja más sexy que he visto en la puta vida- le dijo el moreno con cara de idiota, mirando soñadoramente x cosa en su sala, luego se giró hacia donde su madre se encontraba, recompuso su postura y educadamente -sin tintes en el tono de voz de una embriaguez absoluta- le dijo- Buenas noches señora Malfoy, he venido esta noche para que usted me de permiso de llevarme a Draco...hay un par de chicas que quiero presentarle._

 _Su madre enarcó una ceja y rió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le preguntaba si eran unas conocidas de él...en el estado de sinceridad en el que se encontraba Balise él contestó sin remordimiento._

 _-De gryffindor, señora, Ginevra Weasly y su amiga...sangre sucia Granger- él dijo la ofensa sin ninguna pizca de resentimiento, más bien como sarcástico, al referirse al pasado del que todos huían. Le sorprendió ver como su madre analizaba detenidamente las palabras dichas por su amigo._

 _-Vayan...que el periódico de mañana hable sobre ustedes y lo bien que pasan los años para las familias menos deseadas después de la guerra- Para su madre era como una pieza que podía encajar en el plan de reconciliación con el mundo mágico, así que Draco se levantó y salió con Blaise, haría lo posible por no arruinar la noche y poner en alto el nombre de su familia, pues sabía cuánto extrañaba su madre poder tener fiestas extravagantes llenando toda la mansión de gente...porque eso ya no sucedía._

 _Ni bien llegaron al bar Draco recibió un empujón en el hombro, se trataba de Seamus Finnigan, pero para no darle importancia fingió no sentirlo ni conocerlo. Al parecer ese bar de moda estaba repleto de gente que lo odiaba, pues ni bien habían pasado unos 20 minutos- en los que él ya se había bebido media botella de whiskey de fuego- recibió un golpe en la cara, alguien le llamó mortifago y luego apareció frente a Granger en un departamento._

 _Odiaba ese día, ella había sido tan hija de puta al darle veritaserum...y él había sido tan estúpido al decirle todo lo que le gustaba -físicamente- de ella...sabía que muy probablemente eso había sido producto de la embriaguez que llevaba la chica encima, pero lo había ofendido tanto que por eso se pasó las siguientes semanas ignorándola en el trabajo e insultandola cuando la veía._

 _Le sorprendió por eso que tras haber "aceptado" la salida con ella, la sabelotodo decidiese no dejarlo plantado, la reservación estaba a su nombre porque ni por todos los galeones del planeta él se humillaría reservando a su nombre en su restaurante favorito para luego ser visto cenando solo. La razón de haberlo escogido era simple...si se aburría con ella o se peleaban igual estaría cenando algo delicioso y estaría de buen humor pues el restaurante era el preferido de sus padres también._

 _Granger no era fácil de tratar, pero se llevó una sorpresa una vez ella se disculpó y soltó un poco la lengua, conversaron bastante tiempo, de sus proyectos, de los de ella, incluso de algunos gustos que compartían, como Historia de Hogwarts...cuando todo el asunto del vestido sucedió se sentía nervioso porque nunca había llevado a nadie a su departamento sin estar ebrio, en realidad...la última chica que había estado allí se había marchado a los 15 minutos. Al recordar eso se sintió estúpido y mucho más estúpido se sintió cuando observó las piernas de Granger bajo su abrigo, el alcohol y él definitivamente no se llevaban de la mano, empezaba a imaginar cosas idiotas, una tras otra, rememorando cosas que no debía, cómo la plática agradable, como el trasero de Granger, o su escote, o sus piernas, o el hecho de que estuviese desnuda bajo aquel abrigo...también pensaba en cuantos meses había pasado sin estar con una mujer...eso fue un completo desastre cuando Granger hizo su berrinche y la vio sin la única prenda que la cubría ...joder...si no llevaba nada de cintura para arriba, sintió su erección crecer a la velocidad de la luz e intentó no tener ninguna clase de contacto además del beso con su cuerpo...lo curioso es que se sentía mucho más excitado con el hecho de saber que Granger no sabía besar y no pudo resistir el recostarse un poco para que ella lo sintiera._

 _Esa jodida noche había sido jodidamente fabulosa...por primera vez en años no sentía vergüenza de su marca...la persona que conocía como la más afectada directamente por su familia estaba sentada sobre él, dispuesta a entregarse mientras lo aceptaba con su tatuaje y le mostraba su propia marca, hecha por su tía años atrás, como si ya las cicatrices del pasado solo fuesen eso...cicatrices, como si no le importara lo que él había hecho y siguiesen ambos adelante: juntos o separados...había pensado en ofenderse hasta que ella le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que nadie le había sonreído nunca...con redención dirigida a él. Esa noche se aferró con sus manos de sus senos, las puso en su trasero, en su cuello, en su cabello. Calculaba que no habían durado más de media hora, pero cuando todo terminó y él se liberó se sentía tan jodidamente feliz que por poco mata a su mejor amigo cuando se apareció y empezó su perorata sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal...y sobretodo lo de sus salidas "especiales" con la pobretona que le valían un gorro pero que su amigo le detallaba cómo el romántico idiota en el que se había convertido._

 _Tras unas semanas después del suceso, a saber cómo, su madre se había enterado, lo cuestionaba con una ceja alzada y una mano en la barbilla, como tratando de deducir si su hijo estaba en las drogas o algo así, finalmente suspiró y le contó que a Blaise, en una de sus cenas con la Sra Zabini y ella, se le había salido el comentario de cuán feliz estaba de que su amigo saliera con la mejor amiga de su -al parecer- novia. -Su madre aun no entendía que aquello tan sexual no podía llamarse noviazgo porque esos dos jamás podrían amarse, eran demasiado diferentes el uno del otro-_

 _Le felicitó por haber estrechado lazos que ella jamás imaginó posibles y mucho menos beneficiosos para su reincorporación a la sociedad mágica. Cuán equivocada estaba su madre...si supiera que llevaba semanas con Granger evitandolo hasta para hablar con el jefe que ambos compartían._

 _Casi un año había pasado desde que el ministerio le había permitido trabajar para ellos, era momento de largarse de allí antes de que su madre -o eventualmente su padre- se hicieran ilusiones de una relación con Granger que en los próximos siglos no sería posible. Ni aunque sus padres estuviesen de acuerdo él podría enamorarse de una sabelotodo, era mandona, bipolar y solía beber demasiado -no...no se refería solo al alcohol- bebía cada cosa que le ponían al frente sin chistar...y ¡Por Merlín! lo ponía en unas situaciones tan incómodas...no se veía enamorado de esa mujer...tal vez saliendo...compartiendo un helado y hasta unas cuantas vueltas a su cama…_

 _Renunciaría y se largaría lejos, posiblemente a Italia, donde Zabini le había mencionado, se encontraba Astoria Greengrass. Ella era la candidata para rehacer sus lazos con las personas más influyentes y olvidar a la pelo-arbusto, que le empezaba a gustar más de lo debido desde el día en que los Holyhead Harpies habían ganado el partido, él había sido el que había reemplazado a Pansy una vez ésta se fue, debía aprovechar la ocasión -y la borrachera- para dejarle en claro a esa niña que jamás pasaría nada más, esa idea le duró hasta que vio la pijama con la que dormía, joder, es que hasta adorable se veía con esos ositos estúpidos cubriendo sus senos, se acostó a su lado e inmediatamente la sintió acurrucada a su lado, susurrando su nombre, cuando la vio abrir ligeramente los ojos y la escuchó susurrar un "lo siento" no pudo evitar tomar sus mejillas y estamparle un beso, recorriendo ligeramente su boca con los labios, cuando la sintió suspirar encontró su lengua con la de ella, despacito, humedeciendo ligeramente los labios, no recordaba cuantas horas -si, horas- había estado con ella así, besándose, poco después ella se durmió y él al ver el sol por entre las cortinas tuvo que huir._

 _Y allí estaba...en Diagon Alley persiguiendo una esponja castaña, viéndola caminar hacia Florean Fortescue, le sorprendió que aún sentándose en la misma mesa de Granger ésta siguiese sin darse por enterada de su presencia._

"No quiero enamorarme" le dijo Granger mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos, Él comprendió pero se hizo el desentendido.

"¿De quien?"

"De ti...siento que...con tan solo hablar un par de horas contigo lo conseguiré...y la verdad me asusta" Así que era eso...él sonrió de medio lado _,_ negó con la cabeza y sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron tormentosos, de un gris espeso y oscuro.

"Te asusta que haya sido parte del bando de un asesino" Él se iba a largar de allí, Hermione tuvo que agradecer a sus reflejos y a la poción que él había pedido para su helado, pues logró detenerlo por un brazo. Lo miraba con desilusión en los ojos.

"No creo que seas eso...y me duele que pienses que yo...de todas las personas de este mundo, pueda pensar en tí cómo un asesino...cómo alguien que es malo a propósito" Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo frente a él, se acercó lo suficiente para que tocaran sus narices -ella en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar- "Me gustas...Draco Malfoy" Draco quiso alejarse pero no pudo, sintió los dedos de ella en su nuca y sus labios besados por los de la chica frente a él en un sencillo roce.

"No te amo"

" _Ni yo a ti"_

A Hermione le gustaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo, le gustaban los retos, no entendía cómo, pero su destino la había encontrado en 5 ocasiones con Draco Malfoy para que pudiesen gustarse.

Prometía no volver a embriagarse, ni siquiera volver a tomar nada que le sirvieran personas diferentes a ella misma...no podría confiar en aquella mesera que la atendía cada vez que iba a la heladería…o en Ginny cuando le hiciera el desayuno, o cuando Blaise le preparase el té de la noche. Todo lo que había bebido a lo largo de ese año le había funcionado, pero tal vez había tenido algo de suerte...Legacy tenía razón, ella no necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz...Malfoy no la hacía feliz...de alguna manera la hacía sentir en un reto constante, en una incertidumbre que no podía expresar... más mujer y menos trabajólica...pues desde que se encontraban en ese ir y venir había trabajado bastante poco.

* * *

Y hasta acá llegó esto, espero que les haya gustado...se que es raro...tal vez muy OOC, pero me pareció que no debían amarse aún, no son tan efusivos como Blaise y Ginny XD. Me encanta la escena de la pijama de ositos, salió en el último minuto pues Draco no iba a estar allí...Espero les guste, la comenten y la compartan...seguro que me será de ayuda para un siguiente Dramione...

Besos!


End file.
